The Kingdom of The Ancients
by Chaotic Symphony
Summary: FFVII plot with a twist, set in Ancient times. A war wages between the Shinra, a super powered race of warriors and the Ancients, the last hope for peace on the planet. Featuring ZACKxAERIS CLOUDxTIFA and the rest of the FFVII gang and a few others too
1. Prologue

__

_**I decided to release this fic also so if you all like it review, if not I'm just going to stop updating it. If enough like it I may try to finish it but we'll see. I promise it gets better... and definitely will go to 'M' rating later**_

**_Set in ancient times, think of movies 300 and Troy if you will... though not related to either of them. Final Fantasy fic number 4 that I've put up, today, so read the other two I just made and read Kingdom of Advent Heart's newest update if you've read it before._**

**_Any questions send them!_**

_**PROLOGUE**_

1000 B.C.

On the planet of Gaia, in the tribal brutish lands of the eastern continent an army of ruffians celebrated around a large blazing flame at the victory they had achieved. The howls and laughter these savages ranted late into the night howling on and on. In the midst of this group there were a couple who celebrated the battle won in a much more relaxed manner.

"Hojo, today was a great victory, you have proven that you are worth your merit." The tribe leader spoke to his main general. "We prayed that you would lead the Shinra peoples to victory and drive back those that dare claim such fruitful land, the gods above have answered our prayers. We have only to worry of those sorcerers of the north… the Ancients! We have lost many battles and lost many warriors at their gates, they have become a barrier to our final conquering of this land. Tomorrow we shall march upon them and finish what needs to be done!" The tribal leader cheered as he turned to his right and lifted his hand. A beautiful woman lifted her head and a made her way to his side.

"Honorable one, I am pleased by your approval of our victory." Hojo grinned as he pounded his chest and bowed not seeing the woman approaching.

"Take this as my show of appreciation… take my daughter's hand in repayment of what you have done for out people!" He grinned as Hojo looked up to her and grinned.

"Lady Lucrecia…." Hojo grinned. She wore an elegant white silken dress that flowed to the ground, a strict contrast to that of the armored warriors in which she was surrounded by. Lucrecia and Hojo were left alone and that was when her voice made itself known.

"I will kill myself the moment you touch me." She swore. Hojo laughed and stepped closer to the princess of their people.

"Vincent was a fool, I see he's gotten you into thinking that peace with these Ancients is the right thing for our people. We haven't traveled so far from our country in order to ask for friendship! We will take from them what they don't understand." Hojo grinned. Lucrecia sneered and as he reached for her she slapped his hand away and the second in command Vincent, approached.

"Are you bothering Lady Lucrecia?" He asked as he stepped between the two. Hojo laughed and then walked around Vincent who moved to block him.

"This is now my woman, Vincent, thanks to my bravery on the field… had you been so influential maybe you would have been able to win the lady's hand?" Hojo spoke as if questioning something. Vincent's eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder to Lucrecia whose sad eyes confirmed Hojo's words. Vincent bowed his head and left as Lucrecia made after him but Hojo stopped her.

"Why run when I'm right here?" he asked with a grin. Lucrecia slapped him and removed herself from his clutches and ran after Vincent. Hojo turned and looked after the woman and sneered, "he'll die tomorrow anyhow."

**The Next Day**

The Shinra army marched towards the gates of the un named city of the Ancients, the army of over a million were determined the finish what no other force of the planet ever could. They would be the largest and the first to conquer the Ancients and gain the secrets within the city. Hojo and the army of Shinra wasted no time and pushed forward in a primal rush to try and overtake the city with force.

"Onward… Show them that the Shinra are the greatest force of all of the planet!!!" The Hojo roared and that's when the sky ignited and the large force paused as a massive blotch in the sky appeared. The warriors paused and stared at the unbelievable sight in the sky. They believed that the enigma was a spell by that of the Ancients to distract them but the massive blotch began to descend and instantly the army tried to run from the battle field.

The matter slammed into the ground and erupted destroying the Shinra force.

950 B.C.

"That is how our people were moved from the once beautiful City of the Ancients, we inhabit the wasteland of our newest home, Midgar while our top Ministers devote their lives to keeping the threat of the Shinra away. That fateful day had been thought to have been a victory, a miracle, but instead it had brought unbelievable power to the most evil of this planet. The Shinra are our enemies and the most dangerous because of their supreme powers and abilities, they are the greatest threat to our existence, never forget that… if you see a Shinra get as far from them as possible." Elder Ifalna spoke… she was very young for being a teacher and had proved herself to the others by successfully defending Midgar from the attacks of the super Shinra Soldiers.

One of the students in the group began laughing because of something another said and instantly Ifalna reacted to the student.

"Do you find something comical about our people's situation?" She asked and he lifted his head and sighed.

"Sorry, it's just…" He replied instantly and Ifalna narrowed her eyes and the boy went on, "I want to know if we're supposed to be accepting why is it we must hate the Shinra?" Ifalna softened her glare and sighed.

"They have nothing but utmost hatred of us, we don't hate them, we condemn them, because nothing from Shinra can ever find light." Ifalna explained, "they possess far too much darkness."

"People say you actually hate them for killing your husband." Another child spoke and Ifalna's eyes widened and narrowed.

"Class is dismissed." She explained instantly and left the students in the garden to find they own ways home. Ifalna walked through the cobbled streets of the city and looked at the huts and various clay homes. "The Shinra are evil." Ifalna whispered as she continued through the city and out into the outer layers of the city into the wasteland, where the graves lay.

"My love…" She whispered and laid a hand upon a slab of stone that had been chiseled to depict her husband's grave. She sighed deeply and shook her head. She was still very young and had yet to give birth as the rest of the women her age had. "Why did you sacrifice yourself… why you?" She asked as she cried thinking back to the battle almost a year ago against the super warriors. Ifalna wanted to let her tears over take her but a sound distracted her. Ifalna looked up and scowled. "You!" She hissed

"Ifalna, I am sorry for your loss," Gast spoke as he appeared in rags suitable of a lowly merchant.

"How dare you come within our sacred city!? How did you get here without getting detected?!" Ifalna hissed and Gast shook his head.

"I come not to fight but to beg for sanctuary and to ask for help… They're exposing innocent people to the catastrophe that fell from the sky decades ago… the things they are doing are horrendous! I need help to free those who are innocent… I can't sit idle and allow my own people to experiment on innocent others… just for the sake of a war." Gast said with earnest and Ifalna glared at him before nodding.

"He always trusted you, and despite his death, I should as well… had you not aided in your own way, I would have lost much more than a husband that fateful day…" Ifalna whispered and Gast looked down and nodded.

"I wish there could have been another way…" he began but Ifalna spoke.

"What must be done?" She inquired and Gast immediately explained his goal. "Very well then, let us leave" she and Gast then made their way into the wasteland never looking back once.

**One Year later**

Ifalna and Gast found themselves trying to flee from the Shinra kingdom that now lay upon the old city of the Ancients. With the duo, was a single woman struggling to keep up. "I can't go on any more please leave me, go, save yourselves!" She cried softly as fatigue set in and she fell to her knees. In all their time trying to free those held captive by the Shinra kingdom, Gast and Ifalna had only been able to successfully bring this single woman, a wandering peasant with no real home from the clutches of the experimenting chambers and dungeons. In that year of failure and near death experiences, Ifalna and Gast had grown close and had even conceived a child that was sent to back to Midgar alone so that hopefully the Ancients there would have a way of protecting the child. Ifalna and Gast had never wanted to leave their little girl alone, but the decision had been for the best. They just hoped that a kind heart would protect the child and the Ancients of Midgar would accept a child made with a partial Shinra warrior.

"You have to stand Lyra there is no giving up now!" Ifalna ordered as she helped the newly pregnant woman stand to her feet.

"I can't, there's nothing left for me to live for! My husband is dead, my child will be without a father… I can't live like this!" She whimpered but Gast shook the woman slightly.

"Then live for the sake of the child! Don't let those barbarians capture you and make your child a slave to war!!" Gast spoke as the fight in the woman's eyes returned and the trio ran on. The trio had successfully eluded the main swarms of warriors and now hid in the shallow woodlands of the forest that surrounded the Shinra Kingdom.

Hours passed until daybreak finally made its appearance and once again they were on the move. Gast pushed both women to the ground and took a spear through a shoulder and fell himself. Ifalna and Lyra got up and gasped in horror as Gast ripped the weapon from his left arm and looked around for the assailant. Gast gasped as his eyes connected with a very young woman who had white hair down to her back and piercing green eyes. The six year old pointed towards the trio and instantly a group of men appeared behind her. Gast pulled Ifalna and Lyra to their feet and pulled them along.

"Gast!!" Ifalna cried in panic at the blood rushing out of his body.

"I'm fine!" He said as he looked over his shoulder as the warriors gained on them. "Ifalna, Lyra get out of here… reach the river and get to Nibelheim… they'll never look there for it's a worthless village to them… go!" Gast whispered to the two women and pushed them forward as he turned to slow the warriors down. Ifalna stopped momentarily to look at the man whom she had learned to love and nearly fell to tears, but fought them the moment Lyra's eyes were on her.

"You heard him… let's go!" Ifalna shouted as the two women ran. Lyra was hysterical and crying the entire time. She had only known the two for a few months as they had secretly explained helping her and many others escape. Though the plan had been for many more to be alive other than herself, Lyra had become close to the two and losing Gast hurt her terribly. The two finally came to the edge of the rushing river just as a horrified scream pierced through the woods. Ifalna froze and her bottom lip trembled as her worst fears were confirmed.

"I'm so sorry…" Lyra sobbed but Ifalna shook the woman and then spoke.

"You have to live now! Gast gave his life for you to live and I won't allow you to let his sacrifice be in vain! Please don't let his death be for nothing." Ifalna pleaded as she and Lyra dove into the river only to be carried down the strong current. The Shinra Soldiers arrived just in time to see the two women rushing down the stream at an intense rate.

"We can still get them!" The little girl spoke as she appeared with a frown. To her right a little four year old boy stood silently watching the water stream by. "Sephiroth, don't you think they should die for what they did!? For leaving us… taking away our brothers and sisters!! Because of them we are alone!!" She screamed at the stream rather than the boy who frowned but remained silent.

"We shall have their heads, Lady Jenova…" One of the warriors bowed and instantly the group of eight took off. Jenova looked to her little brother and grinned.

"We will make new friends won't we little brother?" Jenova asked as Sephiroth barely nodded and allowed himself to be led away.

The river's current was pulling Lyra under the water as she struggled to keep her head above the waters as rocks and jagged wood sharps decorated the water around the two women. "Lyra hang on to me!!" Ifalna yelled as she tried to conjure a spell that created a shield around the two. Lyra finally calmed her beating heart and smiled as the force field Ifalna created protected them from the rocks and sharp objects throughout the raging river. Ifalna's spell even blocked out the water and created a sphere that seemed to float across the water bumping into the rocks but causing the two inside no harm.

The Shinra warriors had ran rapidly to catch the two and succeeded. Several threw their spears at the force field causing Ifalna to momentarily lose concentration. Her spell came down and the two were tossed back into the rushing waters. Lyra screamed in fear as she saw the end of their ride coming. A drop without end in sight was coming towards the two women. Ifalna saw this and tried to create another spell but she paused in shock and widened her eyes in fear. Lyra finally turned and gasped in terror as a large spear protruded from Ifalna's back. "NO!!!" Lyra screamed as she tried to reach her friend but a spear lodged itself in her arm and from the pain and shock of the spear and the cold beating of the water Lyra passed out. The two bodies of the women carelessly fell over the edge of the waterfall while the Shinra Soldiers grinned and turned from the scene proud to have completed their task.

Miraculously at the base of the waterfall, several hours later, Lyra's eyes opened as she felt herself gently floating down the river. She whimpered in pain and suddenly her body stopped floating as the face of a man came into her view. "Help!! She needs help!!" He yelled as he lifted her body from the freezing waters and ran to shore.

Many months passed and Lyra had lived as she secretly promised Ifalna before her death. Lyra had never spoke a single word to any of the villagers of Nibelheim because she knew that she was only living to complete a promise and wanted no one to feel saddened when she lived up to that promise. Now she sat grimacing in agony as she refused to allow herself to scream as the child in her womb now struggled to make its way into the world. The man who had saved her and his wife had been doing all they could for Lyra since discovering her and now the couple were cheering Lyra on to complete the birth of her child, while being amazed she wouldn't utter a single scream.

"You can do this Lyra!!" The woman smiled her blonde hair matching Lyra's exactly. Lyra nodded to the kind woman and sent another push, the final push that gave life to her son. The man grabbed the child and went to cleaning him while the wife smiled and told Lyra she had succeeded. "He's so beautiful Lyra, just like you." She smiled and that's when Lyra's eyes watered… all the horrible experiments the loss of her friends, her husband… Lyra smiled and grabbed the woman's hand and spoke softly.

"Penelope… love him as if he was your own… please…" Lyra whispered as tears streaked her face just before her eyes closed permanently. Penelope gasped and touched Lyra's head and softly shook the woman while calling her name. Penelope let out a scream of agony just as her husband returned with the child who had no stopped his cries to listen to the other woman's cries.

After a few moment's Penelope looked to her husband and then to the child before taking him into her arms. "I promise Lyra… I'll take care of your son…" Penelope smiled as her tear streaked face gazed upon the child with bright nearly glowing blue eyes and a tuft of blonde hair. She stared at the child and smiled sadly, "You'll never know you're mother little one, she's in the sky with the stars, high above the clouds…" Penelope stopped and smiled softly a happier smile, "You will be Cloud… just like the clouds in the sky, because I don't ever want you to leave this planet, you'll always be here… just like the clouds are always nearby… I'll love you I promise I will." Penelope whispered to the child who giggle softly and attempted a smile.

* * *

**Not much yet, but I'm getting there. I may update later tonight if I actually get some reviews, trust me, this is going to be sweet.**


	2. Act I Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I want to thank those who have read, and am proud to annouce I've gotten exactly 97 hits for this fic, which considering how little information I gave is amazing, So here is chapter 1!!!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

940 B.C.

Cloud was sitting outside his small clay home playing with the flowers his mother had allowed him to play with. He liked to pick the flowers because there was a young girl in town who he knew liked red flowers that his mom called roses. Her name was Tifa; she had been adopted by the best warrior in all of Nibelheim, Zangan. Tifa had been the only kind person to Cloud in the entire town. She smiled at him a lot and when Cloud asked his mom and dad if that meant she liked him they told him to give her flowers… so now Cloud sat in the garden plucking flowers to give to Tifa.

"Hey, look it's the glow in the dark kid!!" A group of kids ran up behind Cloud and kicked him in his back before they scattered and ran away. Cloud groaned in pain and looked around for the attackers hoping they weren't anywhere around and thanked the gods they had left. Cloud had grown accustomed to being attacked because his eyes looked odd and he never seemed to fit in with any of the others. Cloud looked over to see if his flowers were still in tact and nearly cried as he saw that the children had trampled him and his flowers that he could pick from. Cloud couldn't hold the sadness and let his tears fall silently.

"Hey, Cloud…" He lifted his head and froze as he looked at Tifa who was dressed in a blue dress that was puffy at the legs and arms. Cloud looked at her and blushed before looking away.

"Hi…hi… Ti…Tifa." Cloud whispered looking down to embarrassed to look at her.

"What happened?" Tifa asked as she knelt down and Cloud gasped and stopped her.

"You'll mess up your pretty dress!" Cloud exclaimed as he stood up with a little difficulty and kept his face away from Tifa. He used his spiky hair to block his eyes but Tifa leaned down and looked at him smiling.

"You can't run from me Cloud!" Tifa grinned but gasped as she saw his teary eyes. "Who hurt you!?" Tifa exclaimed in a pouting voice and stomped her foot before placing her hands on her hips. "Those kids down the way did this to you again… was Johnny with them?" Tifa asked angered and Cloud looked at her afraid that she was mad at him too. Tifa caught this and shook her head before hugging Cloud.

"Tifa… Tifa… what are you… doing?" Cloud asked blushing a lot.

"My mom told me hugs and kisses make people feel better." Tifa grinned and Cloud blushed even more and then Tifa spoke again, "she also said I have to ask if I can kiss someone, or it's not right… can I kiss your boo-boo's Cloud?" Tifa asked as Cloud gulped and blushed before nodding shyly. Tifa leaned in and kissed his cheeks his forehead and then both his eyes. Cloud was red all over with shock shyness and happiness.

"Thank you Tifa…" Cloud whispered and smiled as he looked down and Tifa laughed.

"My mom said kisses always makes people feel better no matter what!!!" Tifa exclaimed and clapped her hands. Cloud just nodded and looked at her dress and spoke.

"You look very pretty Tifa… why are you dressed up?" He asked and Tifa smiled,

"Zangan has just got promoted to a big-time fighter and he's going to live in Midgar at the palace with the ruler of Midgar!" Tifa grinned and Cloud gasped and smiled.

"Wow!!"

"I know, I am coming with him to see the palace." Tifa smiled and Cloud again replied with a 'wow'. The two stood happily before Cloud finally realized something.

"You're leaving?" Cloud spoke and Tifa blinked before her smile faded and tears came to her eyes. Cloud looked down and Tifa shook her head.

"No… come with me Cloud!!" Tifa exclaimed, "there are many rooms at the palace, I'm sure they'll let you stay in one of them!" Tifa smiled as Cloud grinned wider and ran inside to tell his parents with Tifa following him.

"Mom, Dad!!" Cloud shouted and saw his mother in the room trying to put the clothing in order. His mother turned and smiled.

"What is it Cloud?" Penelope asked happily as she spied Tifa grinning next to him.

"Tifa's moving to Midgar to go live with the ruler in the palace and she said I could come!!" Cloud exclaimed "So can we?!" Cloud asked as Penelope's smiled faded and she frowned.

"Cloud, we aren't leaving to Midgar, it's dangerous, Tifa why is your father going there?!" Penelope demanded as Tifa frowned.

"A message person came and said Zangan was a great fighter and wanted him to fight in Midgar… if Zangan is there it is not dangerous." Tifa smiled and Cloud nodded.

"No one can beat Zangan!!" Cloud grinned but Penelope sighed.

"Cloud why don't you walk Tifa home and come back as soon as you can so we can talk about this?" Penelope asked and Cloud nodded reluctantly sensing something wrong but followed his mother's orders. When Cloud returned his mother was waiting by the window and spoke.

"Cloud, you can't leave this place, there are many dangerous people in the world who want to harm you. Tifa is going to a place where they dislike people like you Cloud… I know the boys and girls here pick on you…" Penelope paused as she saw Cloud sadden but continued, "but where Tifa's going they'll all hate you, the adults too, they'll want you dead… and I won't let them harm you Cloud, I won't let anyone hurt you." She cried and Cloud's eyes watered but he just nodded.

"I love you mommy!" Cloud cried and hugged her before she ushered him to his room. Cloud laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

Several hours later, Tifa was tapping Cloud's head after sneaking into his room and finally she just shook him hard. Cloud woke up and stared at Tifa who was smiling at him and spoke, "come on, if you come with me I can hide you, because we're leaving now!" Tifa spoke in a whisper but Cloud looked down.

"My mom said that were you're going they'll want to kill me, because I'm different… she doesn't want me to leave…" Cloud spoke and Tifa's smile faded.

"But I don't want to leave without you Cloud… who will be your friend?" Tifa asked and touched his arm. "I have to be here to kiss your boo-boos away." Tifa spoke and then nodded, "I'll stay here with you." Tifa smiled but Cloud shook his head.

"No, Tifa, you've always wanted to go to the palace, don't stop your dreams for me… please." Cloud whispered and Tifa gasped but just looked down.

"I'll miss you Cloud… promise me something okay." Tifa spoke looking at him.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"Promise that we'll see each other again… promise that we'll find each other again and that one day we can protect each other." Tifa smiled as Cloud blushed

"I can't promise that Tifa… you'll be so far away…"

"Promise me Cloud, promise we'll meet again… you have to or else I'll never leave… I can't leave knowing we'll never see each other again!" Tifa said in a louder whisper and Cloud nodded.

"I promise then… I promise we'll meet again and everything." Cloud smiled as Tifa's eyes watered and she hugged him tightly.

"Don't forget me Cloud." Tifa whispered to him before pulling away and kissing him quickly on his lips before leaving through his window. Cloud sat in his bed smiling and touching his lips as he replayed the kiss over and over in his head.

"I'll never forget you Tifa Lockhart…" Cloud smiled.

**Six Years Later (934 B.C.)**

Six years passed since Tifa left Cloud behind and he had never forgotten about her or the kiss she had given him. Cloud had listened to the news of messengers and those who would pass through the small village of what was happening in Midgar between the Ancients and the Shinra. He wanted to know if Tifa was safe and so far he hadn't heard anything bad happening. Today was going to be his fifteenth birthday and he was going to find a way to send a letter to Tifa. The messenger was due to come into town before sundown and he was rushing home to get the letter wrapped and ready for the trip to Midgar.

Cloud rushed past the bullies of the town who had continually picked on him and beat him up more now Tifa was gone. Cloud had never tried making any new friends because they all hated him and made fun of his eyes that seemed eerie blue with a hint of green in them. Cloud at one time had hated himself but his mother told him that his eyes made him unique and to never hate himself because of others.

Cloud now sat staring at the wrapped letter in glee and smiled up into the darkening skies thinking about the raven haired ruby eyed maiden who graced his dreams nightly. Cloud continued dreaming until he heard a scream of terror and looked out his window. Cloud looked out into the village and saw a blazing inferno near the town's plaza. He squinted his eyes and amazingly to him he was able to see a single man with long white hair standing with a sword that seemed to be lodged into something. Suddenly the man lifted the sword and Cloud saw a body on the end of the weapon dangling in the air. The man tossed the body away and instantly the men with him began killing the people of Nibelheim. Cloud gasped in shock and that's when his mother came in and grabbed him.

"We have to get out of here now Cloud!!" She exclaimed as screams and cries were heard throughout the town. Cloud looked around in confusion and panicked as he saw people running around in flames and warriors slicing children's heads off. Cloud gasped in fear and ran ahead of his mother actually pulling her along.

"Where's dad?" Cloud asked in despair as Penelope shook her head and cried.

"He's gone…" She whispered as they tried to hide behind a large cart of wares. She turned to Cloud and looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Cloud, listen to me and don't speak until I'm done… I'm not your real mother… she died giving birth to you and made me swear to protect you… your father and I found her pregnant with you mortally wounded… she fought through the near death experience to give life to you… do you understand…. I know this is so much to understand but never forget what I've told you!! I mean it… You have to get out of here and live, for your mother who survived a year just to give you life, you have to live for me and your father… I know I should have told you sooner but …"

"Mom, I don't care, I still love you!" Cloud cried as tears formed into his eyes. He hugged her close and then a roar was heard and the cart was lifted clear off the ground and thrown to the side.

"What do we have here?" The man with the long white hair appeared beside the behemoth of a man who had thrown the cart. "More Nibelheim scum… do you know where Zangan is?" He asked and pointed a massively long thin blade at the two.

"Leave us alone!!" Cloud yelled and the man laughed.

"So brave…I must admit not many are foolish to speak directly to me."

"Who are you!?" Cloud yelled as he tried coping with the destruction of his home. The man laughed and shook his head.

"Maybe you wasteful idiots don't even know what is going on in the world… to have to ask such a foolish question… I am Sephiroth… First Class Soldier and General of the most powerful force in all of the world, the Shinra army." Sephiroth grinned as he aimed his blade at Cloud's face. He looked over to the massive man and grunted. "Go find something to kill and get the rest of the soldiers out of this pathetic town." Sephiroth ordered and the brute left.

"Please, let us go…" Penelope pleaded and Sephiroth grinned.

"Why?"

"We don't want to fight we don't… we just want to live our lives." She pleaded and Sephiroth just laughed.

"What a pathetic answer from such a lowly creature… just existing is enough for you? Cattle just exist until we slaughter them for meat." Sephiroth grinned as he lifted his long blade and prepared to strike.

"Sephiroth!! Enough!!!" A voice yelled angered as he approached with his sword ready.

"Zack Fair… what do you think you're doing?" Sephiroth asked angered.

"They were nothing to us; we didn't need to kill them!!" Zack shouted in fury.

"They are weaker than we are Zack we are Shinra… and we kill the weak." Sephiroth explained and Zack looked down and shook his head.

"Why? Just because we have the ability? Doesn't that make us no better than senseless murders… barbarians!?" Zack growled as Sephiroth laughed.

"Actually it makes us butchers… but that doesn't really matter." Sephiroth turned from the two and looked at Zack, "I see that maybe that Ancient hadn't escaped on her own after all." Sephiroth grinned as Zack frowned. "She changed you didn't she Fair?" Sephiroth asked as he frowned and Zack just held his own massive sword up. The think blade was ready for anything Sephiroth would try.

"She made me see how horrible we are!" Zack growled and Sephiroth just laughed.

"She made you as weak as she is." Sephiroth grinned. Penelope looked at her son and then pulled him with her as they tried to escape the distracted Sephiroth. He turned instantly and knocked Cloud to the ground and skewered Penelope through her chest. "I never said you could leave…" Sephiroth grinned. Cloud looked up to his mother who's eyes were wide in shock and pain before they fell on him.

"Plea…please… live…. Cloud…" She gasped in her last breathes before her head dropped and Cloud's mother passed away again. Sephiroth quickly pulled his blade out and the body fell to the ground with a thud just as Zack attacked in a rage of hate. Zack and Sephiroth were moving rapidly around the area slashing at each other but Cloud's eyes were locked on his lifeless mother. He crawled to her with tears in his eyes and hugged the corpse to his chest closely and cried. He never felt more alone than he did at that moment.

Unfortunately, Zack's large thick sword flew from his hands and landed near Cloud leaving him defenseless as Sephiroth stabbed him through his shoulder and lifted him into the sky before slamming the man back into the ground. "Fair I expected to be better than the second best warrior in the Shinra army, but not this much better… you disgrace me." Sephiroth hissed as he kicked Zack's body off to the side and followed after him. "I will enjoy ripping you to pieces." Sephiroth grinned as Zack stood and tried to punch Sephiroth but the taller man caught the fist and nearly crushed Zack's hand.

"We were here to find out about Zangan… not kill these people!" Zack roared and Sephiroth laughed.

"Well this will be a message to him then… won't it?" Sephiroth laughed, "None of them matter anyway, no one cares if these fools die." Sephiroth's words reached Cloud and his despair set in as he held his mother's body.

Cloud realized that all that he knew was gone now, his home, his only family was gone. No one would care if he passed. Cloud held his mother close and then he finally realized that crumpled letter that was clutched tightly in his right hand. Cloud gasped as he let the paper fall from his hand and the first thing he saw was her name… Tifa…

"_**Promise that we'll see each other again… promise that we'll find each other again and that one day we can protect each other." Tifa smiled as Cloud blushed **_

"_**I can't promise that Tifa… you'll be so far away…"**_

"_**Promise me Cloud, promise we'll meet again… you have to or else I'll never leave… I can't leave knowing we'll never see each other again!" Tifa said in a louder whisper and Cloud nodded.**_

"_**I promise then… I promise we'll meet again and everything." Cloud smiled as Tifa's eyes watered and she hugged him tightly.**_

"_**Don't forget me Cloud." Tifa whispered to him before pulling away and kissing him quickly on his lips before leaving through his window. Cloud sat in his bed smiling and touching his lips as he replayed the kiss over and over in his head.**_

"_**I'll never forget you Tifa Lockhart…" Cloud smiled.**_

Cloud growled deep in his throat and level his eyes with Sephiroth's back as his anger intensified. "Tifa!!" Cloud yelled in anger. Sephiroth momentarily turned from Zack who he threw to the side and faced Cloud fully.

"What was that?" Sephiroth asked with a confident smile. Cloud snapped his head up and rushed to Zack's sword.

"Kid get the hell out of here!" Zack urged as he tried to stand but Cloud wouldn't listen, he had to stay alive, for his real mother, his adoptive mother and for Tifa… he promised.

"I promised!!" Cloud yelled as he lifted the massive weapon easily shocking both Sephiroth and Zack.

"What the hell?" Zack asked in shock as Cloud pointed to sword at Sephiroth who grinned and shook his head. He turned from Cloud and back to Zack.

"It seems that the contaminated water we released affected someone after all… the scientists will be pleased with this." Sephiroth spoke to Zack and lifted his blade to strike the defector down. "Farewell Fair… I'll send the girl as soon as I can." Sephiroth grinned but gasped as he was thrown forward into a large tree. Sephiroth gasped in pain and struggled to push himself from the tree but realized that a force kept him lodged into the tree. Sephiroth felt behind his back as pain erupted through his chest and abdomen only to find that Zack's sword had him nailed to the tree.

Zack sat on the ground in shock as Cloud gripped the handle of his sword that trapped Sephiroth into the tree. Cloud was breathing rapidly and crying while he whispered, "Tifa… Tifa…" Cloud chanted over and over before he released the handle and stumbled backwards. Zack stood up regaining his strength and looking from the tree where Sephiroth was critically wounded to Cloud.

"I didn't even catch him moving…" Zack whispered to himself and then snapped his head up to find that the others were approaching. "Let's go kid." Zack said as he grabbed the dazed Cloud and ran into the dark forest to escape the Soldiers.

* * *

**For clarification, to anyone confused, because this is B.C. not A.D. time is progressing towards the zero, so ten years from 100 B.C. would be 90 B.C... get it? Hope you do, cause time passes quickly in this fic so I just want you all to stay with me here. Thanks for reading now click and give a review.**


	3. Act I Chapter 2

**Hey everyone Thanks to those who reviewed- princess smiles, elebelly and mystery science seed 3000, I hope to thank others in the future so without further ado, here is chapter 2

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2**

929 B.C.

In the city of Midgar the people walked around smiling and conversing about the latest gossip. "I heard that a Shinra Soldier is now working with the Ancients. He is actually here in the city." A peasant woman spoke and another woman frowned.

"That is blaspheme! That rogue belongs in the pits of the infernos not within our beautiful city gates… he'll only lead those barbarians to us!!" She scowled.

"Don't mind her she's just senile…" Another woman spoke, "I head he was quite the looker." And then another woman spoke.

"I heard he had brought a kid with him." She explained, "about five years ago he came with a kid too; they say the kid was insane because he had this look of madness in him… I heard this from the town curator's wife, Nell."

"What, we're harboring their kind now?" The senile woman growled and one of the women hushed her.

"The Soldier has been said to fight on our side against them… some say he was the one who nearly killed Sephiroth… if you don't mind, I wouldn't disagree having such a powerful ally." With those words said the senile woman shut up.

Several yards away a spiky blonde young man walked with a large sack over his shoulder and a small smile on his face. His parents had told him to bring their collection of wheat to the marketplace and they would meet him there. Cloud happily lugged the large sack over his shoulder not minding the weight and took it to the seller his parents had instructed him to.

"Wow, it's so nice out today." Cloud grinned as he looked up to the shining sun and smiled again. After dropping off the sack Cloud walked over to look at the flowers that the vendors had for sale and grinned. He had no clue as to why he loved the red roses so much but he could sense something was special about them. He had no memory of anything before his parents and Midgar. Cloud had come to them in his mid-teens with no clue of who brought him there or who he was. His parents or foster parents told him that the man who saved him called him Cloud. So he kept the name.

Cloud gave a sigh and felt his pockets for cash to buy a flower but had nothing. "Oh well." Cloud sighed and that's when a hand clapped his shoulder.

"Hey kid." Cloud turned and came face to face with the man four years his senior, Zack Fair. When Cloud had first come to Midgar Zack was his first friend, his only friend. Cloud knew Zack served for the Midgar army but that was the extent of his knowledge of Zack.

Zack, on the other hand, had kept Cloud's identity and his existence hidden from the others taking credit for Cloud's attack against Sephiroth. Zack had seen the pain in Cloud's eyes that horrible day and wanted nothing more than to give the kid a chance to live without having to see bloodshed. Zack saw the person he had used to be before becoming a warrior and he wanted Cloud to live out that life. If the Leaders of Midgar discovered that Cloud had mortally wounded Sephiroth, they'd make him fight, they'd have him kill and Zack wouldn't allow that, so he kept Cloud's identity and whereabouts safe.

"Zack, what's up?" Cloud asked and Zack just grinned. Zack felt relieved and saddened that after the tragedy at Nibelheim, Cloud had forgotten everything up to that point.

"I see you like flowers, uh?" Zack asked and Cloud just smiled.

"Yeah, it's like I… never mind it's nothing." Cloud smiled.

"No… go on" Zack urged thinking Cloud had at least one good memory from his past returning.

"It's just, I think I used to like this girl that used to live near me… but she left… I think she liked flowers… red ones…" Cloud smiled and then shook his head, "It's stupid, I told you, go ahead make fun of me." Cloud grinned but Zack shook his head and smiled.

"Excuse me madam, may I get a few roses for my buddy here… and it's definitely not in the way you think," Zack added with a grin and a wink causing the woman to smile and blush. Cloud gasped and began refusing but Zack stopped him. "Look, it's not like they're the cost of the kingdom, just promise me you won't go forgetting me when you remember everything." Zack grinned and left Cloud with the dozen roses. Cloud looked at the flowers and then after Zack before his head began hurting and what he believed was a memory came to him.

"_**Don't forget me Cloud."**_ A voice echoed in his mind. Cloud gasped as the softness of the voice touched his heart but that was the end of his memory.

"A phrase is all I get?" Cloud whispered sadly as he headed back to the seller with the roses where his parents now waited for him.

"Son, how are you, and who are those for?" his mother asked and Cloud shrugged.

"I had a friend give them to me… I thought they reminded me of the past and he gave them to me… that's all." Cloud smiled. His parents smiled and touched his arm loving.

"Tell us, son, what you remembered?" his father asked and Cloud blushed not wanting to tell them but seeing that he really had not real choice.

"Don't laugh." Cloud grinned and continued to tell them the story he had told Zack but with a little more detail.

In the distance, Zack looked at Cloud from afar and grinned. "At least the kid had someone to look for, if he ever remembers… until then… I'll keep him alive." Zack spoke to himself before he turned back down the crowded streets of the market to the palace. Zack looked over his shoulder and noticed that no one was watching him and he easily leapt over the high wall diving the palace grounds with that of the commoners. Zack landed and turned to look towards the wall while he clapped his hands together and grinned. "Not to impenetrable are you?" He spoke to the wall.

"Well you are a First-Class Shinra Elite." A voice spoke as Zack turned and grinned. The woman in a pink dress spoke as she held a basket of flowers.

"For me?" Zack asked with false shock.

"No," Aeris replied and closed her eyes before opening her green orbs to glance at him, "I'm just picking them for fun." Aeris smiled as Zack pretended to faint but stood up.

"You slay me oh beautiful one!" Zack grinned.

"Come, the High Council of the Ancients wishes to have a council with you… they have heard rumors of another coming with you to this city years ago… before we go any further, tell me the truth Zack… if you love me at all, tell me the truth." Aeris spoke and looked at him. Zack looked at her with a pained expression before he nodded. "It's true then… you brought another with you. What else aren't you telling me?" Aeris asked and Zack stepped forward.

"Aeris, I don't want him to have to fight!" Zack nearly shouted and Aeris seemed taken back.

"Why would he fight?" Aeris asked softly with her eyes pleading for truth and Zack gave it to her.

"He's like me… but possibly even better… I told you about the raid in Nibelheim right…" Zack paused and took a breath. "Well I wasn't the only one to survive… there was this kid… Sephiroth killed his mother right in front of him and then I tried to stop Sephiroth to give the kid a chance to run but he didn't. I was disarmed and Sephiroth nearly killed me. That kid… he lifted my sword in one hand and caught Sephiroth off guard and pinned him to a tree."

"What?!" Aeris asked dropping the basket, "the massive thing blade you have now… you said it was exactly like your old sword…. no normal child could… he was one of the Shinra?" Aeris asked and Zack shrugged.

"I don't know… there has been no reports of our people fleeing the kingdom… I am practically the first. I thought that the tampering of the water by my people gave him his abilities but why only him… Aeris he moved faster than I could see. Sephiroth didn't even have time to react." Zack whispered as Aeris's eyes widened.

"Zack, if he's that powerful he must fight! We need him to end this war!" Aeris urged but Zack shook his head.

"He was in shambles after the incident… he lost all memory of what happened up to that point… he doesn't even remember me saving him and bringing him here… he has a fresh start… I won't let Shinra or the Ancients take that from him." Zack said forcefully and Aeris gasped and allowed a smile to come to her face.

"You care about him don't you?" She asked softly and Zack blushed a little. "He's like a little brother to you uh?" Aeris smiled and Zack just nodded. "I'll stick by your side on this… just be careful around Tifa, she was born in Nibelheim and is even more into this investigation than her father, Zangan." Aeris sighed and Zack's eyes widened.

"Tifa's from Nibelheim? The second greatest martial artist on this planet, the woman with the hot body…" Zack stopped as Aeris hit his arm. "I'm just kidding! But seriously, she's from Nibelheim?" Zack asked and Aeris nodded.

"Come on, we should have been there moments ago." Aeris led Zack through the palace until they came to a large chamber where nearly a hundred councilmen sat waiting.

"We're glad you could make it, Zack Fair, ex-Shinra Soldier." Aeris's father spoke. She smiled to her father and turned to see Tifa sitting in a chair next to Zangan glaring at Zack.

"Tell us Fair, that the rumors circulating through this city are false… that you are the only survivor of Nibelheim Massacre… the one in which you partially led." Zangan spoke and Zack could see Tifa's eyes fighting to restrain tears.

"I really don't see what does that have to do with anything? It's not as if anyone in Nibelheim besides myself could help the war against the Shinra." Zack countered and Zangan narrowed his eyes.

"This maybe true but you could also be a traitor smuggling in your people so that they may one day overtake this city!" Zangan accused and Lord Braska spoke.

"High Priest Juniper, allow my Summoners to probe the Shinra's mind!" He explained as Aeris's father thought and looked at Aeris who looked disgusted by the idea.

"That is a sick idea! How are we Ancients to live with ourselves if we are to violate another's privacy!?" Aeris shouted and Lord Braska snorted.

"She obviously has a strong bias towards him due to feelings… High Priest, don't allow your daughters feelings to sway you." Braska spoke and one of the two generals of the combatant warriors of Midgar spoke up.

"Auron and I disagree with Lord Braska, your excellence… we aren't barbarians…" General Jecht spoke as Lord Braska laughed.

"The generals merely wants to keep his super soldier in the ranks." Lord Braska explained as Zack frowned. At that moment Tifa stood up and left the room and instantly Zack looked around at the men before shaking his head.

"I'm outta here." He growled and left after Tifa who he found just outside the council doors in tears. Zack sighed and tried to place a hand on her shoulder but Tifa turned and swatted his hand away and pushed him to the ground. "Wow, you are fast" Zack grinned as he stood up and sighed.

"I want the truth!" Tifa growled and Zack paused.

"You knew someone from Nibelheim didn't you?" Zack asked with a smirk and Tifa frowned.

"My friends were all there… I was raised there you twit!" Tifa said and Zack scratched the back of his neck and nodded.

"I guess that was a stupid question uh?" Zack asked but Tifa's eyes narrowed and he held his hands up and looked around.

"Someone did survive didn't they?" Tifa asked softly and Zack nodded.

"Look, I can't say much now but I'll meet you later tonight, and I'll explain, but you can't say anything… he shouldn't have to fight like I do." Zack spoke and Tifa became confused as hope left her.

"What does that mean?"

"I'll explain later but you have to just let this go for now, please… for the kid's sake… not mine." Zack pleaded and Tifa nodded. He sighed and walked back into the council room to the angered roars of the council within. Tifa composed herself and ran to her room to ensure no one would question her tears.

In the common streets of Midgar, Cloud walked home with his parents. "Cloud we're going to be traveling out to Junon in a couple of days… and before you go on about how dangerous it is don't worry, we'll have nothing to fear, because we aren't apart of this war whatsoever. Hopefully we'll reach Junon without encountering any of the Shinra. Many say that tomorrow is the day they will be honoring their queen Jenova… I highly doubt they'll leave the city walls for a few weeks after raging on like animals. We need to head to Junon to gather more materials for the farm so that when the cold sets in we don't lose everything. I wish we didn't have to make the trip but it is a necessity. To help things go smoother they'll be eight other families traveling with us so there isn't anything to worry about." His mother spoke and Cloud thought over the words and smiled.

"I guess so, it seems like it'll be a safe trip." Cloud smiled as they made it to their home. "So what are we eating for dinner?" he asked with a smile.

"Good question son, how about your favorite! Chocobo wings!!" His mother squealed and Cloud frowned.

"Not Chocobo again!" He whined and his father ruffled his hair.

"See why we need to go to Junon?" He whispered and instantly the wife swatted her husband.

"Not funny dear." She growled as Cloud and his dad stood outside grinning.

"Definitely need to get to Junon," Cloud grinned as the trio walked into their home.

Several more hours passed and in the palace Tifa awaited her midnight meeting with Zack in the garden. She paced and paced until she spotted the ex-Soldier approaching.

"Took you long enough" Tifa exclaimed in an angered whisper but Zack just shrugged.

"Well your dad and Braska wouldn't stop grilling me." Zack grinned. "Follow me and we'll talk." Zack said as he and Tifa left the palace grounds unnoticed.

"Tifa, before I say anything I want you to know what really happened in Nibelheim." Zack spoke as they walked stealthily through the dark streets. He looked at her and continued, "When we went to that village we were only supposed to asked about Zangan and if he returned occasionally. Sadly, Sephiroth and then others went on a killing spree slaughtering everyone. I was too shocked at first to help but I quickly went after Sephiroth who was the only one who could order them to stop but it was too late, they had slaughtered nearly everyone. When I confronted Sephiroth a kid and his mom were about to be killed but I stopped him and just as I was about to fight Sephiroth, the civilians try to run. Sephiroth reacts faster than I can and kills the mother leaving the kid looking dumb and dazed." Zack sighed and shook his head as the next part seemed to confuse him no matter how many times he thought back to it

"So the boy is alive? Who is he?" Tifa demanded with urgency but Zack stopped her from talking.

"Listen," He said and when she quieted he spoke, "I fought with Sephiroth and he knocked my sword away and then the kid takes my sword… the same size as the one I have now, I mind you, and this shocks the hell out of me and Sephiroth. He starts blabbing strange things and then the next thing I know Sephiroth's impaled onto a tree and the kid is still mumbling." Zack finished and Tifa's eyes widened.

"Someone from Nibelheim is capable of defeating the most powerful warrior of Shinra?" Tifa asked slowly in shock. Zack nodded and then spoke again.

"After that day, he forced himself to forget everything… he doesn't remember anything before I brought him here to Midgar… he doesn't even know I was the one who saved him." Zack explained as Tifa gasped in awe. "Come on, I left him here in this house." Zack said as he knocked on the door and a woman came to the door after a few moments yawning with her husband in tow.

"You…" She gasped and turned to see Tifa staring at her.

"We need to speak with him… Tifa may know him." Zack explained as the woman and her husband bowed to Tifa the daughter of the best warrior of Midgar.

"Please it is an honor to have you here in our home!" She exclaimed as she let several candles to light the room. "Dear go wake Cloud up, hurry tell him Lady Tifa requests his presence!" She smiled while Tifa sat frozen gasping for breath. Zack looked at her and frowned.

"Tifa?" He asked as she stood up from the chair and watched the passage-way where the husband returned with a young male who was nicely built with spiky blonde hair. Cloud rubbed his eyes furiously trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Tifa fell into tears and ran into him.

"Cloud!!" She cried and hugged him tightly. Cloud stood confused not even knowing what was going on. He finally saw his parents smiling while Zack stood shocked but with a grin. Cloud tilted his head down to the woman crying on him and reluctantly and with total confusion just hugged back. At that moment, Cloud smelled the pleasant vanilla and berry scent her hair gave off that intoxicated his senses. Instantly, Cloud wasn't complaining about hugging the woman who clutched to his form tightly. He could feel the largeness of her breast pressed tightly to him and blushed as his thoughts became less than appropriate.

"Uh… it's okay?" Cloud tried in confusion trying to mask his sudden arousal. Tifa pulled back and stared into his eyes with a smile and Cloud's eyes widened at the beautiful features that stared back up at him. "Wow…" Cloud whispered and Tifa's smiled widened as she buried her head into the nook of his neck. Cloud did his best to keep his crouch far from the woman but she was making it terribly hard… in both senses for him.

Tifa finally pulled away smiling happily and turned to Zack with a huge smile before looking at Cloud. "Cloud, do you… do you remember me?" Tifa asked and Cloud's face paled as he looked away. She was from his past… the one he couldn't remember. He heard her give a sad sigh so small that he thought he had imagined it. Cloud looked at her and saw the sadness in her features and prayed that maybe she was the voice he had heard.

"You told me never to forget you." Cloud started as Tifa's eyes snapped up to his and her mouth feel open.

"That's right! What's my name, Cloud… who am I?" Tifa asked with happiness as Cloud's eyes clouded with confusion as he shook his head but nothing came to his mind. Zack took that moment to stand and grabbed Tifa's shoulder.

"He doesn't remember… let's come back tomorrow." Zack insisted but Tifa shook him away.

"Cloud, it's me Tifa remember?" Tifa asked pleading him and Cloud frowned and shook his head but tried something else that he had recalled today.

"Did you like red flowers?" Cloud asked shyly and Tifa laughed and nodded.

"You're remembering!! You can do it Cloud, come on remember me." Tifa pleaded looking into his eyes. Cloud stared back at her and tried hard but couldn't remember her name on his own and shook his head in despair, "Cloud keep trying." Tifa begged near tears as Cloud's head began to pound in agony. He shook his head trying to clear the pain but Tifa took it as something else and continued, "Please Cloud, please remember me…" Cloud stepped away from her and clutched his head in pain before a vision flashed across his mind.

In Cloud's vision blood was everywhere and everything was in flames. He saw people screaming for help and dead bodies littered the ground. All the while voices were echoing in his head,

"_**Penelope… love him as if he was your own… please…"**_

"_**Hey, look it's the glow in the dark kid**_

"_**My mom told me hugs and kisses make people feel better."**_

"_**You're leaving?"**_

"_**Promise that we'll see each other again… promise that we'll find each other again and that one day we can protect each other."**_

Each voice was bombarded Cloud's mind over and over again before he yelled in pain and passed out. Zack and Tifa caught Cloud before he fell and spoke their apologies as Zack pulled Tifa from the home.

"You shouldn't have pushed him like that!" Zack shouted as Tifa gasped already feeling horrible about what she had done.

"I… I didn't mean to… I…" Tifa stuttered but Zack just smiled.

"So you're the one he wanted those flowers for uh?" Zack asked as Tifa blushed and shook her head.

"Leave him alone." Tifa spoke but Zack just laughed.

"I never said that there was anything wrong with him giving you flowers now did I? Care to explain your persistent need for Cloud to remember you? We're you two… romantically involved?" Zack asked as Tifa's face reddened and she denied him almost too quickly. "Well that answers that question."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked flushed as Zack grinned.

"Well Cloud said he had flowers for some girl… guess it's not you… red flowers too." Zack added as Tifa frowned.

"What?" She asked in confusion as Zack turned and grinned.

"Gotcha!" He grinned as Tifa's face reddened even more, "look if you love the kid…"

"He's not a kid," Tifa corrected and Zack grinned.

"You're right, if you love Cloud then love him… but if his memories come back, be ready for a hailstorm of sadness… like I said, Sephiroth killed his mom right before his very eyes… if he isn't a Shinra like me… then let's just say that his rage is something to watch out for." Zack cautioned as he headed to his home in the common area while Tifa headed back to the palace feeling greatly pleased. Cloud was alive and for the moment she would be satisfied with that. She'd eventually help him remember.

* * *

**That's Chap 3 so review, The action is coming along with the romance I promise. This is a Clo/Ti fic after all.**


	4. Act I Chapter 3

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews and here is chapter 3 for your enjoyment. And to those waiting for The Kingdom of Advent Hearts which is another fic authored by me to come out I am currently still working on it, I hope to maybe get that updated in a few days.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Cloud awoke to the mourning sun outside his window and yawned loudly as he struggled to moved from his bed. He groaned softly and rotated his neck around his shoulders before sitting up. "Was last night a dream?" Cloud asked himself and got dressed and slipped out into the market place before his parents could stop him. "That woman… Tifa… that was her name… right?" Cloud asked himself aloud but shook his head and continued on. "Had to be a dream… the only Tifa in Midgar is the daughter of Zangan the tactical specialist for the army… impossible." Cloud grinned as he headed out to explore more of the city while thinking of the drop dead gorgeous woman of his dreams.

Cloud continued on his way until he was stopped by a hand on his. Cloud looked down to the womanly hand clasping tightly to his hand and then followed the arm up to the owner's face. "You…" Cloud whispered as Tifa lifted the shawl from her head just enough so he could see her.

"Hey… Cloud." Tifa smiled as she walked side by side with him.

"Wh… what… what… how… this… it… last night… happened?" Cloud asked in shock and Tifa smiled at him again.

"Relax Cloud, I want to apologize for pushing you…" Tifa explained smiling as Cloud looked at her confused.

"O…okay…" Cloud stuttered and remained silent. Tifa smiled at him and he looked down and away in a blush. Tifa laughed and hugged his left arm close to her and smiled.

"It's been close to ten years Cloud." She whispered and he gasped.

"Sorry… but I can't remember you…" Cloud sighed sadly but she kept her smile.

"Today, I'll help you remember" Tifa smiled and faced him. Cloud gulped and blushed a little more.

"Were we... uh?" Cloud began wanting to ask if they were in love but couldn't out of nervousness. Tifa waited for him but after he didn't say anything she finished it for him.

"We were the best of friends Cloud, and we promised to see each other again… you kept your promise Cloud." Tifa smiled as Cloud thought back to last night as the voices and their words ran through his mind and he spoke.

"Promise that we'll see each other again… promise that we'll find each other again and that one day we can protect each other." Cloud repeated the words as exactly as he heard them. Tifa's eye lit up and she smiled.

"I made you promise me that remember?" Cloud looked at her and nodded his head not in compliance but confusion. He didn't want her to be sad so he just agreed. "Soon we'll be best friends again and everything just like before I left." Tifa smiled as the words 'You're leaving' from a voice similar to his own came to Cloud's mind. Cloud gulped and nodded.

"I want to be friends with you again Tifa." Cloud smiled and she laughed.

"Come on, let's get something to eat, my treat… I'm sure someone's selling something edible in here right?" Tifa smiled and Cloud's inside turned to mush at the glowing smile before him. He nodded and allowed Tifa to lead him.

For nearly the entire day Tifa explained to Cloud about his childhood and how her parents had died. He felt horrible about not remembering those moments and at one point even questioned if he was the one who she knew and Tifa told him that he was the only kid in Nibelheim with hair like a Chocobo. Cloud and Tifa parted ways close to sunset so that she wouldn't get in trouble and so he could be with his family. Cloud secretly had never heard of Nibelheim before and wanted to know what happened to have made Tifa so sad when she mentioned the town… his hometown.

"I see someone was out with a special lady today." Zack grinned as Cloud turned a corner right into the ex-soldier.

"So you were following me?" Cloud asked and frowned while Zack sighed and shook his head.

"I'm just checking up on you." He reminded and Cloud frowned.

"I'm from a place called Nibelheim… why did I come here Zack, how did I get here?" Cloud asked but didn't wait for an answer. "I'm sorry, it's just Tifa was so upset when she spoke of Nibelheim… our home… I want to know what happened." Cloud explained and walked past Zack who ran to catch up to him.

"Cloud, listen, it's not pretty what happened to your old home, it's the main reason you forgot who you are… I doubt you want to go chasing after those kinds of memories." Zack cautioned but Cloud shrugged, "hey I heard you're heading out to Junon in the mourning, take it easy out there understand?" Zack grinned as Cloud just nodded, "don't worry about the Shinra they're celebrating a week long celebration… they won't be about for a while so you guys go and get your goods and hurry back… and maybe I won't tell Tifa those flowers were for her." Zack grinned as Cloud blushed and tried to speak but Zack was already out of range.

"That guy is something else." Cloud grinned as he headed home.

The next day, Cloud and his family packed up a wagon and pulled out the best Chocobo to pull the wagon as they met the other families just outside the city gates. He sat in the back of the wagon while his parents directed the two Chocobo. Cloud had gotten a sheet of paper and began to write down whatever came to his mind during the trip. He wanted to make sure to write it all down so maybe if he recalled something important he could tell Tifa and she could help him remember better.

Cloud and the caravan of travelers had continued through the wasteland through nightfall and into the mourning of the next day. They had wanted to rest at daytime so that threats would be clearly visible. The entire voyage took a total of five days from the moment they left Midgar and saw Junon in the distance.

"I told you we'd make it without any problems." Cloud's father said as Cloud just nodded, disgruntled that he hadn't come up with anything from his past during the trip. The wagons pulled into the Junon village and instantly Cloud sensed something wrong. He looked from the covered wagon into the town and noticed there weren't any people around.

"This is strange… where are the traders and the other villagers?" Cloud's mother asked as the wagons moved deeper into the village confused until they came upon a cross which held a man horribly disfigured. "What on Gaia…" Cloud heard his mothers gasp and looked out ahead and saw the dead body and gasped. In that instant spears flew from every direction skewering many and killing others. Cloud tried to shield his parents but a spear through his arm pinned him to the ground and he reached out to his parents just as his father protected his mother from a fatal spear that killed the man instantly. Cloud screamed in agony as a horde of men appeared and began sorting through the bodies for those strong enough to live and dragged them to the village's center. Cloud was thrown next to his mother who was sobbing uncontrollably at the loss of her husband. Cloud hugged her close and looked at the muscular men surrounding them. He then noticed that there were others held captive and then he laid his eyes on a woman with two multicolored eyes.

One of the men lifted her and made her stand to look at the newly captured. "You see, if you don't help lead us into Midgar, we'll slaughter these fools as they come. They're too stupid to recognize their people are missing, hell they don't even understand their High Summoner is gone." He sneered into her ear and gave it a little flick of his tongue and instantly the woman struggled against him but a sword sliced through one of the other villagers and the woman stopped in fear.

"NO!!!" She screamed as a young woman fell dead from the sword. "Stop this!!!" She screamed in fear as another woman with blonde hair yelled.

"Leave Yunie alone!!!" She shrieked but a warrior pushed her face down into the ground.

"Lady Yuna what will it be?" He asked her as her eyes closed and tears fell from them.

"I… I… I can't…" She whimpered sadly.

"Take the new prisoners away… kill them every now and then…" He ordered. The group of twenty grabbed Cloud, his mother, Lady Yuna and the others and put them in a central location. The people were trembling in fear as they waited for the next execution.

Cloud sat hugging his mom crying just as hard as she was. He wanted to live, he wanted to have his family alive… his father had died because of something so foolish as this war… Cloud wanted to go back and keep his parent in Midgar safe from the Shinra. Lady Yuna sat huddled in a corner crying. She had the abilities to use magic and fight them but that was how the village had lost so many the first time… she had begun to resign herself to the fate she had brought upon herself and her cousin.

"Yunie?" Rikku asked softly as she crawled over to her cousin who held the injured young woman. "We have to keep faith… and when we get out of this, I'm living in Midgar with you, I'll never leave your side so you won't have to visit me ever again." Rikku cried.

"It's my fault Rikku, I shouldn't have tried to fight… I wasn't strong enough…" Yuna spoke softly through her tears as she held her cousin. She knew these people must hate her for not giving them the chance to live and now they would all die and eventually even her cousin.

The Shinra Soldiers came in and grabbed a villager from his family and led him away screaming until an unsheathing sword was heard and finally silence. Cloud looked at the children in sadness, they had lost someone they loved… just like he had… Cloud's eyes watered as he hugged his mother closer and cried with her silently.

"I love you my son…" She whispered to him and kissed his forehead while her own tears flowed. Cloud could do no more than cry harder. At that moment the soldiers returned and spotted Cloud crying with his mother and laughed.

"Look at this." The soldiers laughed drawing all of the villager's attention. Cloud looked up and shivered in fear as the soldiers laughed at him and approached. "He won't let go of his mommy." They taunted as Cloud shook his head.

"No… please." He begged.

"Why should we let you live?" They laughed. Cloud stuttered and his mother spoke up.

"NO!! Leave him alone!! Take me you monsters!!!" She screamed as the men slapped her to the ground and Cloud went to his mother helping her stand again.

"Mom, stop, don't do this." Cloud whispered softly through his tears.

"Cloud I love you…" She whispered as he cried more. The men approached Cloud and pushed him to the ground and grabbed his mother. Cloud jumped up and ran after them but one of the men punched Cloud backwards to the ground. His mother and several other villagers screamed in fear as the men laughed.

"That will teach you momma's boy." One laughed as Cloud struggled to stand as he watched his mother be held as the other soldier aimed his sword. "Here's a show you'll love!!" He grinned. Cloud's mother turned to him and smiled sadly through her tears.

"Cloud live please…" Her words were cut off as her head was severed from her body. Cloud stood frozen as the villagers screamed in terror and fear. He gasped for breath but no air reached his lungs. Suddenly, his head pounded as flashes of fire and death came to him along with several random voices.

"_**Leave us alone!!"**_

"_**Please, let us go…"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**We don't want to fight we don't… we just want to live our lives."**_

"_**I never said you could leave…"**_

"_**Plea…please… live…. Cloud…"**_

"_**None of them matter anyway, no one cares if these fools die."**_

"_**Promise that we'll see each other again… promise that we'll find each other again and that one day we can protect each other."**_

"_**Promise me Cloud, promise we'll meet again… you have to or else I'll never leave… I can't leave knowing we'll never see each other again!**_

"_**I promise then… I promise we'll meet again and everything."**_

The voices echoed into Cloud head as it pounded insanely before the face of a long white haired man blocked his vision. Cloud's breath caught as his memories came flooding back to him. Nibelheim… Tifa, His first step mother name Penelope… Zack… "Sephiroth!!!" Cloud roared in fury as he moved forward faster than the Soldier's expected and ripped the blade out of the executioners hand and killed him and then the soldier who held his mother's body. The villagers were screaming in fear and this caused the other Soldiers to come see what they thought was the death of the villagers but saw Cloud standing above the fallen bodies of their allies.

"What the hell?!" The leader growled and looked past Cloud towards Yuna who was still in shock. "What did you do!? I guess their lives don't matter to you at all!!" He roared as he stepped forward but Cloud cut him off.

"Don't move…" He growled in a voice that he barely recognized. Cloud forgot everything and stared ahead at the close to twenty remaining Soldiers.

"So who do you think you are?!" The leader asked furiously as he and his men unsheathed their weapons. Cloud shook his head and clutched the sword in his hand that was of normal size and shook his head again.

"Get out of here!!" Cloud growled as the villagers realized he was speaking to them. Yuna and Rikku helped the people run while Cloud remained still facing the twenty Soldiers alone. He snapped his wild eyes upwards to the leader and growled. "Where is Sephiroth!?" Cloud roared as the leader laughed for a moment before his laughter faded as he recalled Sephiroth's past injury… the only one ever given to him.

"You… you… you're the… you're the one who attacked General Sephiroth!!" The leader stammered in fear unconsciously taking a step back. His men heard him and their laughter stopped as they realized the threat that was now before them. Cloud's eyes intensified in anger before he dashed forward and killed five of the men with his weapon. The leader and the remaining Soldiers all ran but Cloud chased after them.

Yuna and Rikku were shocked at seeing the carnage but followed the blonde man. "Rikku, I need you to get back to Midgar and tell the others… inform Zack Fair first… I think he may have something to do with this guy." Yuna said as she and Rikku ran after Cloud.

"No way Yunie, I'm not going to abandon you. Besides what could Zack have in common with that blonde chocobo head?"

"Zack claimed he was the one to harm Sephiroth… obviously he was lying." Yuna said as they stopped just as Cloud had finished off the entire group of Soldiers and now had just the leader left. Yuna looked to her cousin and frowned. "Go, I'll handle this." Yuna explained as Rikku finally agreed. Rikku ran back towards the others and prepared them to leave while Yuna watched Cloud from afar.

"He took everything from me!!" Cloud yelled as he threw the leader across the ground. The leader of the now non-existent Soldier force was trembling but refused to speak. "I'll find him… and make him suffer!!" Cloud roared as he slammed the sword through the man's skull between his eyes dividing his head in-half. Yuna gasped and that's when Cloud's blind fury ended and he looked down at his hands at the blood all around him. He blinked back his tears and stumbled away from the body. Yuna ran over to him and kept him from falling.

"You okay?" She asked as Cloud's head hurt and he just frowned. His memories seemed to rush to his mind swiftly and he couldn't stop them from popping up. Tifa… Nibelheim… Sephiroth… Zack… Penelope his first mother, no the second… Cloud's mind froze on that thought as a flashback came to him again.

"_**Cloud, listen to me and don't speak until I'm done… I'm not your real mother… she died giving birth to you and made me swear to protect you… your father and I found her pregnant with you mortally wounded… she fought through the near death experience to give life to you… do you understand…. I know this is so much to understand but never forget what I've told you!! I mean it… You have to get out of here and live, for your mother who survived a year just to give you life, you have to live for me and your father… I know I should have told you sooner but …"**_

Her words echoed in his mind as he stared at the one blue and one green eyes of Yuna. Cloud leaned up and finally sat up fully with Yuna supporting his back. He caught his breathe and gulped as Yuna came closer to him. "You're Yuna… Lady Yuna… I mean."

"Call me Yuna please." Yuna smiled at him and Cloud nodded, "you know, you remind me of him… Tidus I mean." Yuna smiled. "I haven't seen him in a long time." Yuna smiled trying to ease the conversation while getting Cloud away from the bloody scene.

"He's the son of General Jecht… right… you are interested in him?" Cloud asked confused as Yuna's eyes widened but she smiled.

"Maybe… why should you care?" Yuna asked and grinned, "are you trying for my hand now?" She joked but Cloud frowned and turned slightly red.

"No…" he whispered as Yuna laughed,

"Come on, let's get you back home…" She spoke but Cloud frowned.

"I have no home… Midgar isn't my home…Nibelheim…" Cloud whispered and Yuna heard him. She gasped and nodded.

"Let's go to Nibelheim then." She grinned and Cloud broke his frown and shook his head.

"No… you should go back to Midgar… back to those who love you."

"Well then you should come with me… I'm sure Zack would like to see you again… despite what you think there are still people who care about you." Yuna spoke and Cloud looked at her and frowned.

"You're reading my mind…" Cloud started as Yuna blushed.

"I had to, I needed to make sure you're not violent," Yuna said but then looked at the bodies and continued, "towards me." She added and Cloud looked away. "Cloud, Tifa will never forgive me if I let you go alone." Yuna said and Cloud's eyes widened. Yuna waited and finally Cloud just nodded.

"Fine… but after Nibelheim, I'm going after Sephiroth… alone." Cloud added as he walked away but Yuna grabbed him and turned him around. She frowned at Cloud who just leaned away from her trying to shield his eyes but Yuna saw his tears.

"You can't hide your tears forever… I'm here Cloud." Yuna whispered softly as she hugged him and patted his head as his tears wet her shirt. "Let it out… I'm here." Yuna whispered as Cloud continued to cry. Yuna continued to stroke his back softly and finally Cloud leaned back and thanked Yuna for being there. "It's fine." Yuna whispered leaning close enough to see his eyes through his blond bangs hanging in his face. She smiled and for an unknown reason her eyes trailed to his lips and then back to his eyes.

Cloud's eyes then did the same. His eyes dried and he pulled Yuna close and kissed her briefly and then pulled back in shock. Yuna stared at him wide-eyed and Cloud mimicked her look. "Yuna… I'm sorry." Cloud whispered embarrassed as he released Yuna from his arms and stepped away from her blushing. Yuna just smiled and looked around nervously.

"Hey, how about we get out of this place… I doubt it's safe." Yuna smiled nervously as Cloud nodded.

* * *

Cloti fans don't hate me, just a lil bit of Clouna for those that may be reading... and thank you to those who have read and continued to read this fic. until next time.


	5. Act I Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 finally, I had no internet connection for my laptop so I couldn't upload but I was able to get several chapters finished over the break to expect updates every other day or possibly daily depending on how much time I can get alone to actually post the story online. And now on to chapter 4 **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

News of the destruction in Junon reached like wildfire. Though many of the Ancients weren't so concerned with the incident, Tifa was highly interested in what had happened and if there had been any survivors. Rikku had told the council that Yuna had escaped alone and was alone. She explained further that no one else was alive other than those that had returned. Zack and Aeris were aware that Cloud most likely lived but set up a chance to speak with Rikku along with Tifa who wanted to hear Lord Braska's niece say Cloud was alive.

As night came Rikku walked into Aeris's chambers where Zack sat on the bed with a grin and Tifa stood by the window with Aeris who tried to calm her. Rikku cleared her throat and the three looked at her. "So what's up with the kid?" Zack asked and Tifa huffed.

"The blonde guy is Cloud right? The one with Shinra Soldier super-duper powers?" Rikku asked as Zack nodded.

"It's crazy watching him fight ain't it?" Zack asked as Tifa relaxed as Rikku nodded in amazement.

"You bet your butt! I want to know why you lied about being the one who nearly killed Sephiroth." Rikku demanded as Zack sighed.

"He was a kid when I found him… I didn't want the Ancients using him as a machine… and you all know that's what he would have been used as." Zack explained as Aeris agreed.

"Things have become hectic because of war… and I agree with Zack in his decision… though Cloud would have been a massive asset to us… he shouldn't be forced to fight." Aeris confessed.

"But that guy can move like the wind… he killed five Soldiers in the blink of an eye!!" Rikku spoke. "He yelled out Sephiroth's name and went mad." Rikku sighed and shook her head. Zack sat up and looked shocked.

"He remembers Nibelheim…" Zack stated and Tifa's eyes widened.

"He remembers me?" Tifa asked as Zack shrugged.

"He remembers watching Sephiroth slay his mother before his very eyes." Zack explained as Rikku gasped.

"That's how he snapped this time… his mother was beheaded in front of the prisoners… then he just flipped out." Rikku explained as Tifa gasped and covered her mouth.

"Cloud…" Tifa gasped as she stilled her resolve. "I need to find him… if he does remember then we need to go after him before he does something foolish." Tifa explained as Zack agreed without a second thought.

"I'm ready to go when you guys are."

"If you go Zack, so will I." Aeris added as she stepped forward.

"No offense Aeris, sweetheart but I don't you're old man is gonna be fine without seeing you for a while."

"Zack relax we'll bring along a small force and say that we're searching for Yuna." Aeris explained. "We can bring Tidus, Auron, the four of us and a few others… the fewer who know of Cloud the better… we can trust Tidus and Auron with his secret." Aeris explained.

"So when will we head out?" Zack asked as Aeris shrugged.

"When I get my father's permission."

"That'll be forever." Zack sighed. "We need to head out in the next few hours. Cloud is out there with Yuna and where is the one place they'll travel after he's regained his memory?" Zack asked as Tifa gasped.

"Nibelheim" Tifa deducted as Zack thought for a moment and nodded.

"I was thinking the new Shinra Kingdom to go after Sephiroth but seeing as Yuna's with him… she may get him to take a detour first… we're closer to Nibelheim than they are so we should get going."

Three days passed on and Cloud and Yuna were nearing the ruins of what was once the village of Nibelheim. Cloud had yet to say much to Yuna since their trip from Junon nearly eight days ago. The duo had encountered five Soldiers total within the eight day trip only to have Cloud defeat them single-handedly. Now as they walked through a thick forest Cloud turned to Yuna who frowned.

"If you say that I should turn back one more time I swear!" Yuna threatened as Cloud's mouth opened and then closed before he looked away. Yuna blushed not really thinking he was actually going to say anything of the sort. Yuna looked down in nervousness and finally cleared her throat and spoke, "Cloud listen about the kiss." Yuna started and the moment she looked at him she froze. She didn't have any feelings for him but the kiss seemed electrified. Cloud looked down and turned away from her again.

"I need to be alone… and I don't think that having to worry about you will help ease my mind anytime soon… I've lost enough of those that I care about…" Cloud paused as he realized he just said that aloud. Yuna's eyes lifted up to him and Cloud turned slightly and sighed trying to recover but just stuck to his words and saw her reaction.

"What about Tifa?" Yuna asked breathlessly and Cloud was the one in shock this time, not expecting such a question. He had thought Tidus would be on her mind not Tifa… Cloud frowned and turned away from Yuna instantly.

"Go back to Midgar… don't waste you life following me." Cloud spoke harshly and continued on at a faster pace. Yuna huffed and ran after him to catch up.

"I'm in this to the end." Yuna said as she ran towards him but he paused and Yuna ran into his back. Yuna grabbed onto Cloud not to fall and that's when he turned and helped her balance herself. Yuna looked up into his eyes again and took shaky breathes and quickly looked away from him but Cloud continued to hold her. Yuna looked back at him and smiled softly unsure at what to do with the situation. Yuna shook her head trying to remove the blush she know had and smiled shyly up at the blonde holding her. Yuna didn't make eye contact but instead just spoke softly, "Cloud, I want you but Tidus and Tifa are waiting for us to return, if things were different…"

"Quiet." Cloud hushed her and looked around as he leaned down shifting his eyes from side to side before they narrowed. Cloud pretended to go to kiss Yuna and moved the two of them out of the way as a spear was launched through the tree in which they once stood in front of. Cloud looked up and saw the spear sticking out of the tree. Cloud pulled Yuna to her feet and then growled. "Show yourselves." Cloud frowned as his eyes glowed slightly. Three men appeared in leather pants black boots and long sleeve leather shirts. They each had white hair, the tallest had more muscle and short hair while the smallest of the three who stood in the middle had shoulder length white hair and the one on the end had white hair longer than his shoulder.

"We seem to have heard of rumors of a man who nearly killed Sephiroth himself…" The middle one spoke and grinned, "I'm Kadaj, these are my brother's Loz and Yazoo. We're First Class Shinra Soldiers sent to find you specifically… the blonde warrior." Kadaj grinned as he unsheathed a double edged sword. He stepped forward and then grinned. "So will your girlfriend be coming with us or will her head roll… it's up to you… brother." Kadaj grinned as Cloud frowned and pushed Yuna behind him.

"Run." Cloud instructed and instantly Loz rushed forward and punched Cloud through several trees while Yuna sidestepped seeing the attack. She sent a powerful fire spell at Loz from point blank range throwing him backwards. Yuna looked back to where Yazoo and Kadaj stood grinning and ran to Cloud who stood up shaking his head.

"Run, Yuna get out of here!" Cloud yelled at her and dashed forward to intercept Yazoo who attacked with a crossbow in his left hand. Cloud caught the arrows and threw them aside before knocking Yazoo off to the side where Loz was trying to recover. Kadaj sneered and dashed forward with the double bladed katana to strike but a shuriken flew from the sky causing Kadaj to block them and retreat. Instantly a shower of arrows rushed towards Kadaj who deflected them all as Cloud grabbed Yuna and ran for his and her life.

"Cloud slow down!!" Yuna yelled at him as they ran deeper into the forest. Cloud set Yuna down who looked around confused at their surrounding and sighed. "we may be lost she sighed unhappily."

"Well you wouldn't be lost had you not ran like idiots!!" A young woman stated as she appeared with a large black muscular man with an arm that looked as if it was cast out of steel into a crossbow. Cloud frowned and stepped in front of Yuna who was shocked but refrained from screaming. "So what was that about the only one ever hurting Sephiroth… are you that guy who nearly killed him?" She asked stepping forward as Yuna walked form behind Cloud and grinned.

"I know you…" Yuna whispered and the girl nodded.

"You should Lady Yuna… it's me, Princess Yuffie Kisaragi!!" Yuffie grinned and then turned to the man behind her who crossed his arms, "oh, and that's Barret…" Yuffie sighed and turned around. Cloud looked at her and then shook his head. "So who's this guy? Is he the one who beat Sephiroth?"

"He's not dead now is he? So I didn't beat him." Cloud grunted and Yuffie backed away.

"Some attitude." She sighed.

"It's been so long Yuffie, how is your father?" Yuna asked with a smile. Yuffie's smile faded and she spoke.

"Wutai was conquered about two years ago… nearly everyone was killed… I gathered a few survivors but we were attacked again… right now I only have Barret and a few others with me… but the one positive thing we gained was a Shinra Soldier… her name is Paine, she's back at our hideout." Yuffie smiled as Yuna looked away in sadness.

"We should have aided you." Yuna whispered

"It's done and over with now." Barret sighed as he began walking away, "bring ya butts so we can get back to the others before those three follow us." Cloud looked to Yuna and Yuffie but shook his head.

"I need to get to Nibelheim." Cloud stated but Barret laughed.

"Yeah, right… they say Sephiroth wanders that area every other day just thinking about his defeat… you ain't even got a weapon spiky, he'll kill you instantly, and use your skin as a coat." Barret grinned and walked off as Yuffie followed.

"You two better come on, it's not like you'll never have a chance at Sephiroth… he's looking for you and trust me, you'll want to enjoy this life before having to face his fury." Yuffie grinned as Yuna turned to Cloud who just frowned.

"Come on Cloud, let's meet them, please… I owe so much to Yuffie and Midgar failed them before and look what has happened, they were wiped out… just come with me and then you can go after Sephiroth later." Yuna pleaded and Cloud gave in.

"Fine." Cloud sighed as he followed the two to a cave entrance and walked through it a while before coming to a well lit area where several other people stood.

"Yuffie this can't be all that's left…" Yuna whispered in disbelief.

"Those that weren't made into slaves were killed, so this is all that are left of the Wutai Kingdom." Yuffie smiled sadly and Yuna nearly fell into tears. Cloud looked at each of the people and saw a woman staring back at him icily. Cloud locked eyes with her and returned her glare just as intensely. "I see he's met the other Shinra soldier… so you like her… want to make babies with her?" Yuffie asked as Cloud frowned in anger as the woman looked shocked and growled.

"Princess you should watch your mouth," Paine spoke as she approached Cloud and sized him up. "Who are you… I've never seen you in the army before." Paine spoke examining him.

"I'm Cloud… I never lived in the Shinra Kingdom." Cloud answered. Yuffie stepped forward and grinned.

"From what I heard, he's the guy who mortally wounded Sephiroth years ago." Yuffie grinned and Paine's eyes widened and she nodded. She gave him a glance to observe him and frowned.

"You don't seem like the type… you look too… handsome." Paine said bluntly as she walked around him sizing Cloud up. Cloud frowned and faced Paine but she walked away swaying her hips knowing he was watching. She grabbed something and tossed it over her shoulder and Cloud instantly caught it. He looked at the sword in his hand and then back to Paine who still was facing away. "You should watch out for more than my body." Paine replied as she turned and rushed forward ready to attack. Cloud frowned but jumped back to create space just as Paine swung. Yuna was about to jump in between them but Yuffie pulled her back.

"Paine said females and males usually test each other to determine the dominant figure… just let it play out." Yuffie sighed as Cloud and Paine circled each other before Paine rushed in and Cloud moved behind her and knocked her to the ground but she flipped forward and landed on her feet and jumped at him again and Cloud blocked her attack with his sword and then grabbed her by her waist and slammed her into the ground and used his body weight to hold her down. Paine struggled for a moment before Cloud successfully pinned her down and aimed his sword at her.

"Hardly, enough room to really fight here… but I will concede, because I can see that you have no clue how to use a weapon but somehow managed to knock mine's away." Paine said as Cloud frowned and looked as his sword was turned in his hand in a strange angle. Cloud looked at her and then his sword before standing up from Paine. Cloud lifted her up and Paine nodded to him. "So Cloud, tell me, how was it a warrior like you were never picked up by a force… I'm surprised that after hearing how you nearly killed Sephiroth that we didn't face you in the battle field… we as in the Shinra Soldiers second and first class… even the Elite's were dying to fight you. I suppose that because you never showed up, more of the Soldier wanted to leave Shinra… you're the reason I left myself. It was not a real challenge anymore… killing those who couldn't protect themselves… it became disgusting, now I fight for that I was taught to kill." Paine explained

"So that's the guy who spooked Sephiroth huh?" An older blond spoke.

"Hey, Cid!" Yuffie grinned as the man stepped forward with another woman with dark brown hair. "That's Shera, Cid's wife… Cid is a kick-ass mechanic… he's the main reason we're here, he made this thing he calls a hover craft." Yuffie grinned but stopped at two little children came forward, "Oh, this is Marlene and Denzel! We found them during the escape." Yuffie explained. That's pretty much it…" Yuffie sighed.

Paine looked at the children and then looked at Cloud before she walked away and went straight into another opening in the cave entrance. Cloud looked after her and followed unconsciously. Yuna watched after him and went to follow but stopped sensing he needed to speak with the woman on his own.

Paine walked down the tunnel until she paused and turned. "You can't help but follow me can you?" Paine asked with a smirk. Cloud frowned and shook his head.

"I… I just…" Cloud started but Paine walked towards him slowly swaying her hips and then touched his chest.

"No words." Paine grinned as she leaned in close as Cloud just stood still. Paine frowned and pushed him away disgusted. Cloud snapped out of his shock and frowned. Paine shook her head and sighed. "Tell me about yourself Cloud. Where were you raised?"

"Nibelheim…" Cloud spoke and stayed on the ground.

"Raised by commoners… your raw power makes you classify as a First Class Soldier for sure. Had you received proper training… you'd be on par with Sephiroth."

"I almost killed him last time." Cloud corrected and Paine laughed and knelt down.

"He won't get suckered punched again… Sephiroth has been obsessed with you… you can't even begin to hope that you… an untrained commoner can hope to survive against a man at the top of our species at the prime of his life and prime of his physical training." Paine spoke before evading Cloud's space. Paine looked at him and shook her head before leaning away again.

"The Shinra Soldiers who are very powerful often have a very strong… aura if you will… it attracts females who are trained to recognize power. The same is true for you though Cloud, I'm a female, and every male desires a woman who is strong… hence the reason you can't help but follow me… every male has been trained to ignore this attraction and this has helped the women control their urges… but you Cloud… I can see the need in your eyes… and I will admit you are powerful that is the reason I'm having trouble staying away…" Paine spoke as she stood up and walked away from Cloud.

"So, I have these… feelings because of what I am?" Cloud asked and Paine merely nodded.

"The female Soldiers were meant to follow not lead… that is why we react so easily to men… well all of us but one… our queen."

"Queen?" Cloud asked

"Yes, well the Shinra Queen, Jenova… if you didn't know already… she is the elder sister of Sephiroth. A word of warning Cloud… if you face Sephiroth and you can't win and escape… just die." Paine spoke as Cloud frowned.

"Why's that?"

"You would become the next king." Paine explained, "Jenova is the most perfect woman in all of the Shinra Kingdom… she has heard of the mysterious one greater than her little brother and wants you alive… if you can survive against Sephiroth." Paine stopped and sighed, "the intensity of what you felt… the attraction you felt for me… it will pale in comparison to anything you've ever felt for a woman. Jenova is nearly incapable of being denied, hence the reason I beg that you kill yourself before you impregnate her with a child more powerful than Sephiroth." Paine stood and began to leave but Cloud stood to his feet.

"Wait… help me control this…" Cloud said motioning between the two of them. Paine looked at him but shook her head.

"I can try buy don't expect any miracles…" Paine paused and looked back towards where they came, "I don't think the woman… Lady Yuna is it? I saw the way she looks at you… I doubt she'd appreciate this type of training you want… it is mostly training of tests of will. The Shinra train young men by allowing them to stay within Jenova's presence herself… they are no closer than twenty or more feet… in this case, you and I will work a little closer, if that's okay with you and Lady Yuna." Paine explained.

"she and I aren't like that… we're just friends." Cloud spoke instantly and Paine nodded.

"Fine, let's begin." Paine grinned as she pulled Cloud to within inches of her lips.

Hours passed by as Yuna continued to get acquainted with those who had survived the fall of Wutai. "I don't understand how you crossed the ocean? I admit that the concept of this hover craft… is amazing, I just don't see how it survived the trip."

"Well it didn't," Yuffie said eying Cid who shrugged.

"It wasn't meant to be used over water, we were lucky to have gotten here alive." Cid defended. Yuna nodded and smiled. "Look we had a little bit of trouble crossing the ocean because of those damn pirates but my hover craft made the trip."

"So where is it now?" Yuna asked.

"Well we had to ignite it to keep those damn Shinra Soldiers off our asses!" Cid explained as Shera hit him.

"Don't speak like that in front of Lady Yuna!" She growled at him. Yuna frowned.

"It seems as if the Shinra are everywhere… the continent is flooded by them." Yuna explained. Yuffie looked around and crossed her arms.

"I see Cloud is still back there with Paine…" Barret grinned. Yuna nodded and looked to the passage way from where the two had left.

"I'll go check on him." Yuna suggested as she walked down the path just as Cloud and Paine emerged.

"Get the others we must go, I sense Shinra approaching." Paine spoke as Yuna went to question her but the woman rushed past her. Yuna turned to Cloud who looked flushed and cocked a brow.

"What were you two doing for the past few hours?" Yuna asked but Cloud shook his head.

"Don't worry about it… we need to get going" Cloud said changing the subject and walking back to the others. Yuna frowned and ran to catch up with him.

"What is going on?" Yuna asked as Cloud just stared at her.

"Paine thinks more of them are coming… a large force… we need to move out now." Cloud turned and then looked over his shoulder. "You're going to lead them to Midgar and I'm going to Nibelheim alone… please don't argue… Yuffie needs you to help them not lead them into more danger." Cloud sighed as he walked on to the clearing where the others were.

Zack, Tifa, Aeris, Tidus, Rikku and Auron were allowed to leave the city to search for Yuna. The group had set towards Nibelheim a few hours ago. They traveled with a single wagon where Aeris sat with Rikku and Tifa on the inside while Auron led the two Chocobo pulling them while Zack and Tidus road separate Chocobo out in front.

"I want to know what has really happened, Miss Rikku…" Auron spoke after a long trip of silence. Rikku just gave him a dumb look and frowned.

"What?" Rikku asked as Auron looked behind him to the three women.

"You said that the entire village was taken… those that came back with you were rattled but I doubt they were insane. They spoke of a young man maiming the entire battalion of Shinra Soldiers… is this true?" Auron asked as Rikku just gulped and looked to Aeris and Tifa. Tifa nodded and then cleared her throat.

"Auron call for Zack and Tidus to stop, we need to talk." Tifa decided as the general did so and he and Tidus were told of Cloud and what had happened between him, Zack and Sephiroth in Nibelheim.

"That is quite the tail." Auron spoke in thought.

"So Yuna's out there with another Soldier?" Tidus asked glancing at Zack who lifted his hands.

"What?!" Zack asked defensively.

"You withheld the whereabouts of a highly dangerous and highly unstable killing machine." Tidus sighed and that's when Tifa grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close to her.

"Cloud is not dangerous or unstable!" Tifa hissed out as Tidus leaned away slightly afraid.

"Sorry… just looking at the facts… a guy who's just as if not stronger than Sephiroth… you have never seen or fought Sephiroth, but I've seen him in battle… he's a one man army." Tidus looked away as he spoke and Tifa released him.

"Look, Cloud isn't a bad guy, he reacted only because those monster killed his family! He's had to watch the death of two moms… how many times can you say you've done that?" Rikku asked as Tidus nodded.

"That is certainly a horrible thing." Auron spoke as he looked out into the distance, "Aeris, you're father had an inkling of such a person coming into the kingdom along with Zack but he had no proof… those villagers and their accounts will be taken and this will mean danger for you Zack." Auron said facing Zack, "you have openly lied to the high council… regardless of your abilities, honesty is much more important in Midgar… I suggest you don't return, for I know that I may become your enemy if we retrieve the boy and Yuna and return to Midgar." Tifa gasped and shook her head.

"That means they'll force Cloud to fight…" Tifa spoke sadly and Auron sighed.

"Most likely he'll be given that option or that of death. Our country is slowly losing its own meaning. We've let terror dictate our lives for too long and this is the result. If Cloud chooses not to fight for Midgar, he'll be seen as a Soldier of Shinra and put to death along with Zack."

"I knew I'd be in trouble but putting me to death?"

"Yes, Zack that is the punishment for all Shinra Soldiers. I may trust you with my life but the council doesn't trust you with the fate of the citizens." Auron explained as Zack closed his eyes and frowned. "The best course of action to take is we find Yuna and Zack, you take Cloud and leave… hopefully, Aeris can sway her father to giving you a royal pardon."

"That could take years." Tifa spoke sadly, "I can't leave Cloud again… we made a promise to each other… I'm not going to abandon him again… I'm staying with him when we find them."

"You do that Tifa and we will never have a chance at gaining a pardon for either Zack nor Cloud, the council will believe that the Soldiers are using you as leverage to gain a pardon into the city and if they do grant this pardon it may be false. By that I mean a trick to get them to return and put them to death. If you are Cloud's friend you will return with us and fight for his pardon… I will give my highest recommendations and be by your side." Auron spoke, "Zack pray that Cloud has made a large impact upon Lady Yuna so that she can keep her father from fighting against this." Auron stated as the group traveled towards their destination.

Cloud walked out ahead with Paine talking about Shinra learning about Jenova and how to control his lust. Barret, Cid, Shera, Yuffie, Marlene, Denzel and Yuna all followed talking amongst themselves and watching behind them for any signs of spies.

"Cloud, you learn fast, we're in close proximity but I'm not feeling much from you. From the looks of it you seem to be in control." Paine whispered with a grin as Cloud looked at her for a moment and turned red. "Every Soldier goes through that Cloud," Paine grinned and changed the subject, "Tell me about Zack, the one who saved you or so he claimed." Paine grinned. Cloud looked at her and nodded.

"There's not much other than he dragged me from Nibelheim and took care of me until we got to Midgar. He never tried to jog my memory, but I think I understand why now." Cloud said sadly as Paine patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry."

"I'm not worried…" Cloud began but stopped. "I just need to get to Nibelheim."

"Sephiroth will kill you." Paine said instantly.

"I have to face him."

"You're not ready… you don't even have a weapon." Paine sighed. She turned back to the others and smiled grimly. "Look at them, our people have taken so much from them…" Paine started as Cloud looked back to the others, "Yuffie has lost everything so have the others, all because of the insane need for power… and you with the ability to lead the Ancients to victory against this threat want to throw your life away, because if you face Sephiroth now, that's what you're going to do, Zack and I can try to lead the city of Midgar and its people against the forces of the Shinra… but we'll fail because neither he nor I or us combined can handle Sephiroth or the other top Elite Soldiers. You have the abilities they possess… if you can just refine your skills thinks of how many you can save." Paine spoke softly as Cloud looked at her and thought.

"Cloud, will you choose revenge for yourself or happiness for them?" Paine asked. Instantly, Tifa flashed across Cloud's mind and he stopped for a second causing Paine to pause and look at him. Cloud quickly continued walking and looked to Paine.

"I won't face him yet… but I have to go to Nibelheim… I have to pay my respects." Cloud whispered as Paine nodded.

"Then I'll be by your side… right after we get them to safety." She added looking over her shoulder. Cloud paused again and looked around nervously. Paine looked at him and then she sensed three Shinra approaching. "Kadaj's gang." Paine hissed as she pulled out her long jagged black sword. Cloud looked to Yuna and the others and they instantly took fighting stances.

"Here Cloud." Yuffie tossed Cloud a katana that he looked at and sighed. "It's the best I can do on such short notice." Yuffie joked as the group turned to their left to see the three brothers standing as if waiting for them.

"Well, well, well… Paine, I thought we'd never see each other after Wutai?" Kadaj asked with a wicked grin.

"I was hoping I'd never have to see you again." Paine hissed as Kadaj leered at her and grinned. Paine gasped and shook her head. Cloud looked at her and realized that Kadaj was messing with her mind.

"You can't deny me woman." Kadaj grinned, "I'm going to punish you severly… but in the good way." Kadaj laughed as Paine shook her head and Cloud stepped in front of her. Kadaj stopped laughing and grinned, "so you want my girl? I guess she does aim for the high and mighty." Kadaj grinned as he dashed forward.

"Cloud I'll be able to take Loz and Yazoo… just keep him away from me… please." Paine whispered as Cloud nodded and dashed ahead. He met Kadaj's double bladed katana with his own single blade katana. Cloud managed to push Kadaj back and then watched Paine rush past him to attack Yazoo and Loz who were ready until Yuna sent a thunder spell that caused the two to lose their footage and give Paine the upper hand.

Kadaj looked to where Paine fought his brothers and grinned. "I taught her everything she knows." Kadaj laughed as he dashed forward and struck at Cloud who blocked causing several sparks to fly from the blades' contact. Kadaj backed away and sprinted forward swinging his sword rapidly while Cloud miraculously blocked and dodged the attacks. "Not bad… not bad at all… I see you've been taught well!" Kadaj laughed as Cloud smirked and ducked before knocking Kadaj back.

"Sorry, but this is only my second time actually fighting someone… first seeing as I'm fighting someone who expects me to kill them." Cloud grinned as Kadaj's eyes flashed with anger and he pushed forward again.

Yuna and Yuffie had rushed forward to help while Barret shot a rainstorm of arrows at Yazoo and Loz while Paine had some distance from them. Paine turned to see Cloud and Kadaj squaring off and smirked. "It seems you're brother isn't doing so well." She said to the two brothers who turned and were struck by Yuffie's Shuriken and Yuna's blizzard spell. Yazoo had been frozen solid while Loz had the shuriken sticking from his gut. Paine quickly ran to the children, Cid and Shera and began leading them away. "Cloud hurry up, more are coming!" Paine shouted as Cloud and Kadaj continued to fight.

"She's so sweet isn't she? Very caring and very… sensual…" Kadaj smirked as Cloud's eyes widened and he was pushed back. "Paine's certainly one of a kind." Kadaj grinned as he was about to press forward but a red lion pounced on him from behind.

"Run boy!!!" The lion roared as Cloud's eyes widened and instead of questioning the situation, he took off. Cloud ran quickly, easily catching up to the others as they ran as fast as they could.

"We're going to have to cross the river up ahead… I think that if we head this way we can get to Midgar…" Paine spoke as the group stopped at the river bank. "It's deeper than I thought." She whispered as Cloud looked back and then across the river.

"You can jump that can't you?" Cloud asked as Paine nodded. "Then we'll take them across that way."

"Can you jump it?" She asked skeptically as Cloud nodded.

"I… I think so." He turned to Yuna and then Yuffie and then looked to Denzel and Marlene, they looked frightened. "Come on you two, I'll take you over." Cloud smiled to the two as they looked at him before wrapping their arms around his neck. He lifted them up easily and turned to Paine, "Get Yuffie and Yuna, I'll come back for Cid and Shera you take Barret over." Cloud instructed as he bent his knees and focused on the other side of the river. Yuffie and Yuna watched silently and then Cloud pushed off flying through the sky and well over the river onto the other side. Everyone but Paine was in shock.

"If they can jump like that how come they haven't gotten into Midgar?" Yuffie asked

"The Ancients have spells casting them out." Yuna answered as the two grabbed onto Paine who mimicked Cloud as he returned and brought Cid and Shera over. When Paine had arrived with Barret they ran into the thick of the forested area and moments later Kadaj and his brothers appeared with ten other Shinra Soldiers.

"Search this side of the river… we'll track the other side tomorrow." Kadaj growled as he looked back across the river, "I also want that beast found." Kadaj growled as the group disappeared into the forest.

* * *

**ENJOYED??? I hope so**


	6. Act I Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Two days later, Tifa and Aeris were awakened by the sunlight pouring in through the back of their wagon. Auron, Zack and Tidus had opted to ride throughout the night to get to the dock hopefully before Cloud had arrived and catch a boat to Nibelheim and await him there. Tifa and Aeris had slept into the midday and when the group had stopped for food, Rikku was finally up and back to her chipper self. When the women looked out the wagon opening they saw trees surrounding the trail and partially blocking out the sun.

"So we have another day until we reach the dock to travel the seas for another what?" Rikku paused and looked at the sky thoughtfully,

"How long does it take to get to Nibelheim by boat?"

"Two weeks." Zack said automatically, he looked up and continued, "from there it'll be about another three weeks to cross the mountains and reach the city and that's moving constantly with little or no rest… I know, I did it with a near comatose teen on my back… so you're looking at maybe two months before you're back home."

"Why can't we just wait at the stupid harbor?! Why the heck is he going all the way back there… with Yunie!!!" Rikku complained as Zack just laughed. Tidus frowned.

"Yuna agreed to this right?" He asked as Rikku nodded.

"Don't worry, Tidus, he's only got eyes for Lady Lockhart… ain't that right?" Zack asked grinning as Tifa blushed. Aeris hit Zack on his head and he cringed. "What was that for?!"

"Stop taunting her." Aeris reprimanded. Auron looked at the group and chuckled.

"You are the reason this war needs to end… you should be able to live so carefree everyday that you awaken… you shouldn't have to live in a time of war." Auron whispered. Tifa was about to speak but she looked up ahead and saw a group of people coming.

"Oh my…" Tifa exclaimed as she saw blond spiky hair sitting atop one of the people. "That's Cloud!!" Tifa shouted as she ran from the trail towards the shallow forest.

Cloud looked up off to the right and spotted Tifa running towards him and grinned. Paine looked over and frowned slightly confused. Yuna spotted Tifa and directed everyone in her direction. Tifa ran up to Cloud and hugged him tightly as he returned the gesture. "Cloud… do you… do you remember me?" Tifa asked her arms still around his neck. Cloud smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…" He smiled as Tifa launched into his chest laughing happily and hugging him tightly. Paine cleared her throat and that's when Tifa looked at her and broke away from Cloud. Zack and the others had met the group halfway and when he noticed Paine he caught her glaring at Tifa and instantly pulled her aside.

"Paine, I haven't seen you in so long…" Zack grinned nervously as he grabbed her arm and led her away before she spoke. Tifa looked after them confused as did Aeris but they continued to great the others. Yuffie explained to Aeris what had happened to Wutai and the group become saddened by the horrible news but changed the subject the moment Zack and Paine returned.

"What was that all about?" Tifa asked as Zack grinned.

"I can't catch up with an old friend?" Zack asked as he patted Paine a little too roughly on her back. She glared at him and he eased away.

"This is quite fortunate that we have found you only days into our journey… Zack as we discussed earlier… this is good bye for now." Auron explained.

"What? Why is he leaving?" Yuna asked

"The High Council will know of Cloud's actions in Junon… because Zack said that he had came to the city alone… he has lied about Cloud's existence and you should know Lady Yuna that he'll be put to death for this." Yuna looked down and shook her head.

"I'll make my father see, I can get him to allow Zack back into the country."

"Yes, but Cloud will be put to battle almost immediately."

"I want to fight." Cloud stated as Tifa gasped and shook her head.

"Cloud not now, not yet."

"Listen to your friend, for she's right. If you return you will be sent out immediately to fight, you shall be put in the thick of battle instantly… for the council shall see you as nothing more than a weapon to be used."

"Cloud isn't a weapon." Yuna hissed as Auron nodded.

"Then we shall need that fire from you Lady Yuna to even give him a chance at a normal life in Midgar, one where he'll have a choice of if he wants to fight and if he does, he'll have a choice of how often he has to." Auron looked at Paine and nodded. "I see there is another defector…"

"My name is Paine." She bowed and Auron bowed back to her.

"It is an honor to have you fighting on our side and not against us." Auron spoke respectfully before turning back to the wagon. We hadn't expected anymore to be with you Lady Yuna other than Cloud… but we have the room, but we'll need to stop by the nearest town to gather more food and linens for the cold nights… the children need to be kept warm during the harsh nights." Auron explained.

"We were heading towards Kalm's outpost village to gather some supplies…"Yuna began but looked back. "But we must hurry, the Shinra have sent some of their Elites after us… they know of Cloud." Yuna spoke as Auron's eyes widened.

"Then we must waste no time." Auron said as the group banded together and headed out of the forest. Tidus pulled Yuna up onto his Chocobo while Aeris rode with Zack. Cloud had placed the children in the back of the wagon where Cid and Shera sat with them. Cloud, Paine and Tifa walked alongside of the wagon while Auron directed it.

The group traveled late into the day talking about the events of the past few days. As the group came into outpost village they spotted a rather large wooden building in the middle of town. "I'm gonna take a stab at that and say that's gonna be where we sleep tonight?" Cid asked from behind Auron who nodded.

"We shall ask if they have available rooms for us." Auron spoke as he dismounted the wagon seat and walked in. After several moments, he came out and motioned for the others.

After tying up the Chocobo and securing their personal items, the group walked into the structure and looked in awe. "This must be one of those hotels for travelers…" Tifa whispered. "My father had us stay in a hotel while we traveled from Nibelheim…" Tifa stopped and looked at Cloud who just smiled at her. She blushed and returned the smile.

"The inns keeper has graciously offered us five rooms for no charge. It seems he owes a great deal to Midgar." Auron paused and looked around, "Separate and get some rest we head out early tomorrow." Auron placed four of the five keys down and headed upstairs. "If you are rooming with me then follow me." Cid and Shera shrugged and pulled Barret along with them.

"Let's let those horny kids decide what to do with the other four rooms, besides to grown ups should stay together." Cid laughed as Zack shook his head.

"Crazy old man."

"I knew someone agreed with me!" Yuffie grinned as Rikku laughed. Cloud grabbed a key and both Tifa and Paine stood next to him.

"Way to go Cloud!" Zack laughed as Tidus lifted a brow. Cloud shook his head and turned to Marlene and Denzel who were looking up to him.

"I'm bringing the kids if that's fine with you two?" Cloud asked the two who agreed fully.

"I just can't stand to sleep in the same room with Yuffie any longer… her snoring is annoying." Pained sighed and Tifa laughed.

"Yeah, maybe Rikku and Yuffie should share, they'll complement each other." Tifa grinned as Rikku turned red.

"I don't snore!!" Rikku exclaimed.

"You do just a little." Tidus and Yuna said at the same time before laughing.

"So I guess me and Aeris get the third key, those snore queens have the next one and Tidus and Lady Yuna get the last room, fine with me…. how about we get some sleep?" Zack said as he grabbed the key and left.

"He thinks he's slick?" Aeris asked as Yuna nodded. "Tidus go with Zack and share a room with him please." Aeris ordered kindly as Tidus looked at Yuna who nodded.

"But…but… Cloud…." Tidus started

"He's got the kids." Yuna reminded him as he just followed Zack who was unaware of the sudden room assignment change. "Let's head to bed, goodnight Marlene, Denzel." Yuna smiled and placed a kiss on both their cheeks. Tifa then led the two children upstairs while Pain and Cloud followed.

**The Next Day**

Cloud awoke to find Marlene and Denzel huddled close to Tifa while Paine appeared to be sleeping on a luxury chair. "Good mourning." Cloud's eyes snapped over to Paine who had her eyes closed but they suddenly opened.

"You startled me." Cloud explained and she just shrugged.

"You won't die from fright will you?" She asked as Cloud just frowned.

"Look, we need to get going, Kadaj and his gang could find this place." Cloud said as he went to awake Tifa.

"She's special to you isn't she?" Paine asked as Cloud stopped just before he shook Tifa awake. Cloud looked at Paine for a moment then back to Tifa and awoke her.

"Cloud… what is it?" Tifa asked, her stirring awoke the two children who greeted Cloud with a smile. "These two sure slept peacefully." Tifa grinned and ruffled Denzel's hair. Cloud smiled down at her and touched Tifa's shoulder, "Cloud?" Tifa asked slightly confused and embarrassed by his display of affection.

"We need to get moving, Teef…" Cloud spoke softly and she nodded. Tifa and the kids got dressed quickly as Paine and Cloud walked from the room to get the others.

"So, which is it? Lady Yuna or Tifa?" Paine asked as Cloud frowned.

"What?"

"You know what I mean… which woman has your interest?" Paine asked as Cloud stopped and looked at her in disbelief.

"What does she mean by that?" Tidus asked walking up to the two from behind. He frowned slightly but looked to Aeris and Yuna who just now came from their room. Paine shrugged and looked at Cloud awaiting an answer.

"We don't have time for questions like that." Cloud sighed

"What questions?" Yuna asked and before Cloud could speak Paine interrupted.

"We're trying to determine who Cloud has more interest in, you or Tifa." Paine explained crossing her arms as Yuna's eyes widened and she looked at Tidus.

"Enough, Paine just shut up." Cloud turned on her and she met his fierce gaze.

"Well with the way the woman was staring at you when we met and the way you act with Tifa, I'm just curious to the type of person you are? Are you stringing Lady Yuna along while you bed Tifa or is it you can't decide?" Paine asked as Cloud's anger nearly erupted. Zack stepped from his room and saw Tidus angry, Yuna looking shocked while Aeris's mouth hung open. He spotted Cloud and Paine very close to each other glaring and instantly he separated the two.

"Yuna what is she talking about?" Tidus asked as Yuna jumped from the question and stuttered but couldn't really get out an explanation.

"We can worry about this later, if what they were saying about Elites coming after Cloud we need to get moving, or else we're dust." Zack explained as he went to knock on Auron's door but the man called from down the hall to the group.

"We're leaving now!" He shouted as Zack looked at him and then went to respond.

"I'll get Yuffie and Rikku…"

"I already have them waiting in the wagon… you are the only ones we're waiting on." Auron explained as he turned a corner and then Tifa and the children walked out into the hallway smiling about something. Tifa noticed everyone's eyes on her and glanced around the group.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as Paine just chuckled and walked ahead while Cloud shot daggers at her. "You alright Cloud?" Tifa asked approaching him and rubbing his arm gently. Cloud looked back to Tifa and nodded softly.

"Yeah… let's go, before Kadaj comes." Cloud sighed. The group set out once again to head back towards Midgar after buying more food and gaining two more Chocobo from a man selling them. Cloud and Tifa mounted one of the Chocobo while Paine took the other. The group pushed the Chocobo as hard as they could for as long as the animals could go until they reached a resting point.

"I think it's best we say our goodbyes now." Auron explained as Tifa's head snapped up and she looked to Cloud.

"Why can't we just sneak them back into the city?" She asked.

"We'd become traitors to the Ancients… then we'd be useless to Cloud, Zack and Miss Paine." Auron sighed.

"But I could try to get Cloud and Zack a pardon and after they hear about how Paine helped save Yuffie in Wutai my father won't be able to argue against that." Yuna explained.

"Yuna, let's just let them go, listen to Auron, he knows what to do." Tidus sighed and Paine snorted.

"Jealous boyfriend?" She inquired as Yuna clamed up and Tidus looked at her.

"No… just not too trusting of Shinra Scum!!" Tidus growled. Paine shrugged the comment off knowing who it was intended for while Yuna looked shocked at Tidus.

"Cloud isn't scum, he's just like you and I he was raised as any of were, Tidus you should have more manners." Yuna scolded

"Enough just stop… Auron's right we do need to split." Zack interrupted seeing that Tidus had something to say. Rikku and Yuffie exchanged glances but said nothing as Cloud looked to Tifa who seemed confused by the outburst between the two close friends over Cloud. "Cloud, Paine, we should head out, Auron take the Chocobo we won't need them… we'll go by foot." Zack said as he gathered his massive sword and put it on his back. Cloud looked to Tifa who seemed near tears and stood up.

"Tifa can I talk to you for a moment?" Cloud asked and she nodded before leaving Marlene and Denzel's side and walking away from the group with Cloud. Cloud paused and turned once he thought they were out of hearing range and continued, "Tifa… I'm going to go to Nibelheim… I have to," Cloud spoke and Tifa nodded.

"Go then… get things settled… you will come back won't you?" Tifa asked as Cloud's eyes widened.

"Of course." Cloud said as he pulled her into a hug, "I promise to come back Tifa." Cloud whispered to her.

"Good, I guess this is goodbye again…" Tifa whispered into his neck as he held her. Cloud inhaled her scent and sighed.

"Only for now Tifa…" He leaned back and finally saw the tears in her eyes.

"Cloud you better come back or I'm coming after you." Tifa threatened behind her tears and he nodded. "We still have a lot to do together." Tifa added cryptically and Cloud just nodded. "Good luck," She whispered and leaned close and pecked him on his lips. Cloud released Tifa in shock and she walked back to the others in silence. Zack and Paine approached Cloud with their weapons and looked back towards Tifa.

"Come on Cloud, we need to put a little distance between ourselves and them. We'll still head to Nibelheim… but we're making sure they get to Midgar safely." Zack told him as he and Paine walked away. Cloud looked in Tifa's direction and gave a soft sigh.

"I promise, we'll meet again Tifa." Cloud spoke softly as he turned and caught up with Zack and Paine.


	7. Act I Chapter 6

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I am trying to crank out the next one by today or tomorrow.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Two Weeks later**

Yuna, Aeris and Tifa were all working hard to get Zack and Cloud the pardon from the High Council but their efforts had been less than encouraging. After the account of the battle and fall of Wutai, Yuffie was able to at least gain consideration for Paine but the Council insisted that Cloud and Zack were threats because they had fled instead of returning to face their punishment.

"Father you and I both know that it is unfair to say that we'd give either of them a fair trail. They may not be slaughtering our people like the other Shinra but that is how the council will see them! Zack did what he did to protect Cloud from fighting… he didn't want to see him forced to kill." Yuna explained as she and her father walked through the corridors of the palace.

"Yuna, I heard that you and this Cloud had something going on… your affection for him is clouding your judgment." Braska explained as Yuna's eyes flashed in anger.

"Tidus told you this didn't he?" Yuna growled as Braska nodded.

"The boy did tell me, but not to the extent in which you believe."

"You read his mind?" Yuna asked disgusted as her father stopped.

"I did, Yuna. I want to know what exactly transpired between you and that thing…" Braska hissed as Yuna's eyes narrowed.

"Cloud is not some… thing." Yuna shouted. Unknown to both, Tifa and Aeris were standing around the corner not wanting to interrupt either from continuing. Tifa was the most affected by the outburst and waited silently with her friend listening for what Yuna would say.

"Then tell me Yuna what did happen between you and Cloud… tell me that Tidus's jealousy is unfounded." Her father demanded and Yuna stared at him before confessing.

"He and I shared a single kiss, that was it. I will admit that there were feelings behind the interaction but…"

"So you go around throwing yourself on him? Yuna you are a High Summoner!! You are expected to act in a certain fashion and running around with his kind is not becoming."

"Father, it was a single… "

"It had to be more than once to have you so smitten with the boy." Braska accused and Yuna conceded.

"Look, I kissed Cloud once and came close to doing it again but we didn't. He has gone through enough, he's lost two sets of parents and had to watch both times… it isn't fair that we push him away! We aren't the Shinra… we aren't cold and cruel like they are father!" Yuna shouted as Braska looked down and thought. Yuna was breathing deeply trying to catch her breath while her father seemed deep in thought. He finally looked up and spoke.

"You would risk everything for him wouldn't you Yuna?" he asked as Yuna frowned and grabbed her head.

"He is a friend father, nothing more."

"But you would welcome more wouldn't you?" He asked accusingly and Yuna stared at him in thought. "I can't believe you would even consider such a thing… you are an Ancient, unlike many of those inhabiting this city… you cannot bed with a Shinra… the child would be demonic!"

"Cloud's not that way!" Yuna answered and stopped, "I never said I would be his wife!" Yuna growled. "I'm not going to lie to you father but I was attracted to him, but it was just in the heat of the moment, he saved my life when I thought I was going to die and yet you're not grateful for that… he could have just left me to die while he fought off three Elites, but he protected me, what would rather have, your daughter dead and the proof that he's evil or giving a second chance to a person who could help change our lives for the better. Cloud isn't a curse, neither is Zack. They have chosen to fight against who they are because they believe the Shinra are wrong! What do you have against them!? Why do you hate them when they are basically saying we're the side that's right and they want to fight for us?!" Yuna demanded in anger.

"Yuna, the Shinra are cunning and smart, what makes you think they aren't just trying to trick us?" Braska asked as Yuna gasped in defeat.

"Father, it's sad that you along with so many of the others have allowed terror to warp your minds. The Shinra have already won if we become a people who cannot trust." Yuna stated as he father shook his head and stormed away. Yuna leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. Tifa and Yuna slowly walked from behind the wall looking shocked and confused. Yuna looked at them and then at the floor, "I know you two heard pretty much everything… Tifa… I can explain." Yuna started as Tifa looked at her.

"Yuna relax, I'm not going to get angry at you or Cloud for anything, it's not like he and I are together… we're just friends." Tifa smiled and Aeris snorted.

"And Zack and I are just friends." Aeris grinned causing Yuna to laugh lightly while Tifa blushed. "Come on Tifa just admit it," Tifa looked at the two women and sighed again.

"Fine… I am partially attracted to Cloud." She whispered and Yuna and Aeris laughed again. "See this is why I don't confess feelings people laugh."

"We're sorry Tifa," Aeris smiled, "look at it this way, now you can ask Yuna if Cloud's a good kisser." Aeris grinned as Tifa glared at Aeris and Yuna did so as well. "I guess it's too soon for that one… uh?" Aeris asked.

Cloud, Paine and Zack stood on a boat being directed by a crew of pirates. Cloud hadn't wanted to get mixed up with the group in the first place but Zack seemed to have known them. "So what's in Nibelheim, kid?" Reno one of the pirates asked as he swung an arm around Cloud's shoulder. Cloud looked at the arm and then to Reno who removed it quickly and held his hands up. "Not a people person got it." Reno sighed as he walked back to Rude, Elena, and Tseng who were shaking their heads at the man.

"You're lucky he didn't rip your head off." Tseng explained.

"Even more lucky to have his arm still on his shoulder." Elena laughed as Rude just grunted. Reno looked at the trio and flipped them off.

"Where the heck is the Shinra babe… Zack's still with Reeve right?" Reno asked tiredly as Paine walked above bored and headed towards Cloud. "I swear she's like attached to him by the hip. They're always talking in low tones and such." Reno paused and watched Paine's lips move before he began speaking in a high pitched impersonation of a woman's voice. "Oh, Cloud, you're so manly… I want you between my thighs now." Reno stopped as he saw Cloud turn and look at Paine before his lips moved and Reno continued in a very deep voice, "Oh that sounds quite interesting Paine, after I get between those thighs maybe you can suck…" Rude slapped Reno in the back of his head causing him to yelp gaining the attention of Cloud and Paine who glanced at him and frowned before continuing their conversation.

Down below, Zack sat with Reeve drinking from a wine bottle and explaining more in depth about Cloud and what had happened at Nibelheim. Reeve was impressed and sat back in his chair thinking. "I'm still impressed to hear that this young man on my ship is the one who nearly killed the strongest of the Shinra Soldiers… their General… you do know what that means right?" Reeve asked as Zack nodded.

"Yeah, Queen Jenova will be looking to capture him… and if that happens he's done."

"You seem so sure Fair, is Jenova that intoxicating?" Reeve asked and Zack glared at him.

"You have no clue… all Elites must train our sexual will power against her… Even being in the same room was torture and her eyes… their bright green… but it's her body that's dangerous… she's perfectly portioned everywhere… slim yet muscular, firm yet soft… and let's not even talk about her butt… her thighs… her breast… " Zack shook his head and shuddered. "She's definitely the sexiest woman, I've ever laid my eyes upon… it took me months to get enough will power to just look in her direction without trying to run and defile her." Zack sighed as Reeve frowned.

"So is this because of how you Shinra are biologically?" Reeve asked and Zack nodded.

"Yeah, but her body is still smoking hot." Zack grinned, "but honestly it's her gaze that will cripple any Shinra. Her eyes seem to control us… it's one reason I'll never attack the Shinra castle… if she locked those bright greens onto me I'd be brainwashed. This is true for Cloud too, think of how horrible it would be if he and Sephiroth were leading that army… or worse, he and Jenova have a child… stronger than Sephiroth with the ability to control Shinra with its gaze… " Zack paused and shook his head hoping to forget that image.

"So why is it we're taking you back to the middle continent? Nibelheim is a ghost town."

"I need to train the kid and what better place than one of the dangerous continents. I'll also be able to find him a weapon with the help of a friend if he's still alive that is." Zack sighed. Reeve nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"So exactly what do I gain in taking you and this kid back to this continent? Last time, I owed you a favor, now there is no such obligation." Reeve spoke as Zack frowned.

"You do realize that I'm a Soldier and I could just kill you and your crew…" Zack spoke as Reeve sat unaffected.

"True but then you'd have no clue how to navigate these waters."

"I'll give you Paine." Zack grinned as Reeve scoffed.

"I want a gift not a curse… besides she'd kill us and just ride this boat till she finds land and then go after you." Reeve smirked.

"Well I have nothing." Zack spoke and sat back looking across from his friend.

"I want payment Zack, I will let this trip go for now, but you better be ready to pay for this trip and the next, next time you try and board my vessel." Zack nodded and rose to leave but Reeve continued, "We'll be arriving in another three days… so think of ways you can be useful around here and maybe I won't throw you overboard."

"Sure thing old friend… sure thing." Zack called over his shoulder as he walked above deck.

**The Next Day**

Tifa, Aeris and Yuna headed towards the council chamber where Yuffie and Rikku waited along with the near one hundred councilmen. When the trio walked in Yuna caught the eyes of her father and then Jecht and Tidus. Yuna frowned at him and then turned away to face High Priest Juniper sat scowling at his daughter. "Aeris you knew of the other Shinra didn't you?" Juniper asked bluntly and the entire court became silent. Aeris gulped and nodded. "You would betray your own country?"

"Father it isn't that way!" Aeris shouted up to him as he sat atop the elevated council seat. "Father he saved Lady Yuna and the remaining villagers… if you will let Yuna or Rikku or any of the survivors retell the account in Junon you would see that Cloud isn't a monster but a person who's lost so much and Zack was just looking out for him!" Aeris's father shook his head and Braska spoke.

"You have an emotional attachment to Fair, you can't be objective." He explained. And Tifa stepped forward.

"Your honor…" Tifa spoke looking directly up to High Priest Juniper, "I grew up with Cloud…" Tifa spoke as Zangan stood up in shock. The court grumbled and growled in an uproar. Tifa faced her father who was in awe at what he had just heard. He stepped from his seat and went to the floor where Tifa stood. The others in the council stared at him as he stood by her side. "Thank you father."

"It's impossible… little Cloud… the one who the kids all picked on, is the same one who rumor has it nearly killed Sephiroth?" Zangan whispered as Tifa nodded. He turned to the High Priest and bowed. "May I have a recess, I must question my daughter." Zangan pleaded but Juniper denied his request.

"What ever she speaks can be spoken to us now." He decreed as Zangan nodded.

"It is to be added that my daughter has an attraction towards Cloud as well then." Zangan explained as Tifa's eyes widened.

"Father?!" Tifa shouted in anger, knowing that whatever she said would be discredited because of her attraction to Cloud. Zangan stepped forward and ignore Tifa.

"My daughter is a strong judge of character, which many of you have said in the past. The boy named Cloud from Nibelheim that I had the opportunity to meet, was anything but violent. He lived with his parents who were loving . The boy had no friends other than my daughter. The children of the town physically abused the boy nearly on a daily basis, but he never once retaliated… I even recall several instances where the child was bed ridden because of the harshness of the beating he took. One multiple occasions adults had to save the boy because he wouldn't fight back and even my daughter saved him countless times, hence the reason she was his friend and cares so deeply for him. If this Cloud is the same, which my daughter swears the two to be synonymous, then I move we grant the boy pardon." Zangan spoke as Auron entered the room and Jecht and Tidus walked to the floor as well.

Yuna shot Tidus a harsh glare as he looked down sadly. He walked behind his father and stood straight and faced the council as Auron spoke. "I agree with Zangan because in my time with the boy, he seemed to be highly untrained and unprepared for battle. He had no appearance of being a warrior but, that doesn't excuse his abilities. As Zangan stated, his daughter has a strong connection to the boy and observing the two, I came to the conclusion that Cloud would parish before he let's anything harm Tifa. I motion to grant Zack and Cloud pardon due to the most important reason he needs to be here…" Auron looked to Tifa, "Lady Lockhart." Auron spoke as the council became rowdy in the audacity that he should be pardoned because of his attraction to one of their own. Tifa grabbed her face as Yuna looked at Auron as if he was a traitor. Tidus leaned over and whispered.

"Trust him, please." Tidus explained and Yuna looked at him and his hopeful smile before nodding. Auron walked over to Jecht who nodded and took the floor.

"Lady Yuna, Lady Rikku will you both step forward and retell the account of what happened when Cloud first attacked the Soldiers in Junon… tell us nothing more than the exact acts of each brutal death he delivered." Jecht spoke as Tifa, Aeris and even Zangan looked betrayed by the two Generals. Tidus nodded to Yuna and she began. Yuna retold most of the killings while Rikku added some parts here and there as the council sat disgusted by the entire account.

"This is even more reason such a beast shouldn't be allowed into our kingdom!" Braska shouted as many agreed.

"NO!!! Cloud's not a beast!!!" Tifa yelled passionately before she could control herself. She knew that now they had no chance of getting Cloud to come back and she shot Auron a glare full of hatred which he drew attention to.

"See how she despises me for keeping her away from Cloud?!" Auron exclaimed as the council caught Tifa's hate filled expression before she could hide it. The council roared in anger and disapproval as High Priest Juniper finally regained control of the council room.

"Enough!" He exclaimed as the council quieted and he stared at Auron, "Auron, I thought you wanted the boy here, but you have done nothing to aid his case." Auron nodded but spoke again.

"Actually I have done the smartest thing possible to aid his case and it brings me back to Lady Tifa." Auron stepped forward and continued, "Cloud may not be a powerful warrior but his anger spurs him on… if we forbid him to entering Midgar, this anger shall turn upon us and we will have an enemy possibly stronger than Sephiroth determined to slaughter us all and if we try to appease him by banishing Tifa, we run the risk that she dies and he'll blame this country. Then he will join with Shinra… meaning we will have to try and push back two Sephiroths… must I remind you what happened the last time Sephiroth came here? It took nearly all of you and your powers to hold him at bay… another warrior just as strong would guarantee the Shinra's victory." Auron spoke and Yuffie stepped forward.

"As you all know Paine is another Soldier who I has pledged to aiding us… I was instructed by Auron not to give this information to you until now." Yuffie explained as she looked at Auron who nodded and then to Tifa, Yuna and Aeris who stared confused. Yuffie cleared her throat, "Paine explained to me that the Shinra Queen, Jenova is looking for Cloud… because Sephiroth is her brother she cannot produce strong children with him, the strongest male of the Shinra… but because Cloud was able to nearly kill him, she sees him as a powerful male that is capable of giving her the powerful children she desires. Paine explained to me that Jenova can control any Shinra's mind and that means if she finds Cloud she'll not only get him to fight against us but if we somehow manage to survive our children will have to face the strongest breed of Shinra rulers ever." Yuffie explained and the council went deathly quiet.

"What?" Tifa asked in shock as her hands trembled. She marched over to Yuffie forgetting everything and everyone in the room. "Cloud could forget me again?" She asked and Yuffie nodded.

"It's what Paine said… she said every male normally flocks towards strong females and Jenova is the strongest." Yuffie whimpered as Tifa's eyes blazed with anger.

"So Jenova could force him to give her children?" Tifa asked as Yuffie nodded. The High Council began murmuring in panic at the possibilities Auron and the group had illustrated. High Priest Juniper once again sustained order and spoke.

"As generals Auron and Jecht helped illustrate, it is clearly in our interests that we accept the three Soldiers into our society,"

"But what if this is an elaborate trick?" One of the councilmen spoke and Auron laughed.

"Why would they need to trick us if Cloud could just go give himself to Jenova?" The council quieted and then Braska spoke.

"What if Cloud isn't as strong as he appears… what if…"

"Braska you, Jecht, Zangan and myself fought against Sephiroth… do you really believe he'd allow himself to be pinned to a tree by a child just to infiltrate our city walls with three soldiers… two if you count the fact that only Zack and Cloud were the first ones to come… besides the boy has lived within the city for five years… more than enough time to betray us."

"Auron is correct Braska… we will grant them full pardon and issue our sincerest apologies. It is best that the trio are notified and brought back to Midgar immediately." High Priest Juniper ordered, "Auron I will allow you to take with you whatever and whomever you wish. I prefer if you set out immediately within the day." Juniper spoke and stood to leave the council room.

Aeris smiled broadly and clapped her hands together before running and hugging Auron. "That was brilliant." She smiled as Jecht just laughed.

"I was in on it too!" He grinned as the group left. Zangan looked at his daughter and shook his head.

"That scrawny boy, is the same person who fought Sephiroth and single-handedly pinned him to a tree?" Zangan asked and Tifa shook her head.

"I think you have the story a little twisted, dad." She smiled relieved. "I'll explain later, I promise… maybe Cloud can explain himself." Tifa grinned and turned to Auron. "When do we set out?" Tifa asked as Auron looked at her then to Zangan.

"That is up to your father, he has to grant you permission Tifa. Same goes for you Aeris, Yuna."

"I'm going regardless… Cloud is my friend." Yuna spoke as Tidus stepped forward.

"Yuna, I'm sorry for how I've been so…"

"Stupid?!" Yuna asked hotly and Tidus nodded.

"Come on Yuna, don't beat up on the kid, you and I both know he's afraid to compete with a Shinra Soldier." Jecht grinned.

"I doubt Yunies even in the running, not with the way Tifa acted when Yuffie talked about how Cloud might give Jenova babies." Rikku laughed. Auron nodded and gave a small smile but Tidus spoke up looking at Yuffie.

"So you said males flock to females… and vice versa or something like that… is that why Paine is always around Cloud?" Tidus asked as Tifa's eyes snapped open and turned to Yuffie who's jaw dropped as she stuttered.

"Uh… I… um…" Yuffie gulped and Tifa approached her.

"Explain!" Tifa growled and Yuffie spoke.

"Well Pain said the men are trained to control their urges for Shinra females at an early age. She told me that Shinra males have such a powerful urge to mate that they need years of proper training… especially stronger ones because the weaker females wouldn't be able to ignore them. She said it has something to do with the glow their eyes give off…" Yuffie paused and thought, "come to think of it those two did spend like hours together alone…" Yuffie gasped as she realized she said that out loud and Yuna slapped her head.

"What?" Tifa asked again as Yuffie trembled in fear.

"Don't hurt the messenger!" She pleaded as Tifa sighed in disgust.

"I'm going now to find Cloud, you all can come if you want." Tifa stormed away. Zangan smiled after his daughter and chuckled.

"Love will do that to you." He grinned.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Cloud sat next to Zack in a cave as shelter from the storm raging outside. "So when are you and Tifa going to tie the knot?" Zack asked as Cloud just looked at him.

"You know, that is the second time since we've gotten off that ship today that you've asked that question." Cloud whispered and Zack just shrugged.

"Well I'm just trying to get you to make a decision."

"What?"

"Cloud, look, whatever you're feeling towards Paine may not be your true emotions."

"I know Zack, she explained that to me when we first met… I don't have any feelings for her." Cloud spoke as he threw a stick into their fire. Zack looked at his friend for a moment and shook his head.

"You still dodged the question."

"Tifa and I… we're just not… right for each other." Cloud spoke and Zack chuckled.

"You have no clue how wrong you are." Zack murmured but Cloud heard him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Cloud, nothing… where the heck is Paine? She's not only going to be soaked but whatever she's catching will be drenched! It'll put out our fire!" Zack exclaimed as Cloud laughed.

"And you're the guy who was supposed to be second in command to Sephiroth?" Cloud asked and Zack sobered

"Actually there were two others…" Zack started and shook his head. "You know what forget it, let's just wait for Paine and her soggy kill to arrive."

"Well if that's how you will view what I bring back then you can starve." Paine bit out as she dragged a large pig-like beast behind her into the cave. She was soaking wet and her hair was sticking to her head while her clothes clung to her body.

"Nice… in both cases." Zack grinned as Paine cocked a brow and replied.

"You wish."

"Or I could always command." Zack flirted as Paine sent him a glare but smirked.

"And what would your dear, Ancient say… what was her name Aeris, isn't it?" Paine asked as Zack shrugged and laid back. Paine shook her head and spoke aloud to herself, "No matter where I go can't escape perverts."

"I'm just admiring the view." Zack added and Paine glanced at him and sighed.

"How did you reach the top ranks of Shinra?" Paine asked but smirked, "that's right Angeal took you under his wing." Zack shot to his feet and pinned Paine to the wall. Cloud watched the entire exchange in silence and now stood worried that Zack was going to kill Paine.

"Hey, Zack relax…" Cloud started but Zack's voice boomed over his.

"Shut the hell up, because you have no right to speak his name!!" Zack growled as Paine gulped slightly thrown off by Zack's sudden furiousness. She nodded and Zack released her and stormed out of the cave into the rain before disappearing. Cloud went to Paine's side and checked her before starting after Zack.

"Leave him alone." Paine got out after she had caught her breath. Cloud looked back at her and frowned.

"I'll leave Zack alone after you explain who Angeal is."

"And risk him coming back while I'm telling you? I prefer to live thank you." Paine scoffed as she rubbed her sore neck. Cloud looked down and then sat back next to the fire.

"Fine, I don't want to now, forget." Cloud whispered as Paine sighed and looked to where Zack had left.

"If he comes you better protect me." Paine warned as Cloud looked at her waiting. Paine sat next to Cloud and continued, "Before me, you or even Zack Angeal was one of the greatest of Soldiers in Shinra. He learned from the first great leader of our nation, Hojo himself, before Hojo disappeared. Jenova came into power the moment she learned how to speak… Angeal was only ten at the time." Paine explained.

"How do you know this… and how can the strongest warrior of the Shinra be a kid?"

"You were nothing more than a kid and look what you did to Sephiroth. I know this because we are taught our history so that we have pride in our murderous ways" Paine answered and Cloud looked down in thought, "as I was saying, Angeal being the strongest was meant to mate with Jenova to create an even more powerful super race, because Jenova was born with abilities of an elite. Angeal was opposed to the idea and because of this our scientists began trying to manufacture strong warriors. Tests were done and soon we discovered that in special humans were certain special traits. It was random in each person and the more within each person, the stronger the warrior. Jenova's mother perished after the experiments were done upon her and her mate, thus another Sephiroth couldn't be made, and instead we kept searching through the Shinra until they looked into those who weren't Shinra… Genesis and Zack soon followed." Paine glanced at Cloud. "I think I know how you came to be Cloud… you may have been just another one of those embryos warped within the mother's womb." Paine explained as Cloud shook his head and looked down.

"I… then how'd my mother escape?" Cloud asked, "why was I raised in Nibelheim?"

"That I don't know, maybe she was lucky enough to escape and the Shinra thought her dead… whatever happened you're who you are and the course of history has changed because of it." Paine spoke and touched Cloud's arm but he shook her off.

"You never answered my question about Angeal… yeah you said who he was, but what happened to him?"

"Angeal, taught Sephiroth up to a point before Sephiroth began training himself, Angeal then took both Genesis and Zack under his wing and taught the two everything… the sword you pierced Sephiroth with, which is slammed into the ground just outside Nibelheim via Sephiroth, is the same sword Angeal used. He gave it to Zack before his death. Angeal was surpassed by Sephiroth when he was only ten and from there was second to him while Genesis and Zack were quickly becoming just as strong as he, Genesis's was said to have been killed by Sephiroth after a confrontation but his grave has been proven empty. Angeal searched for Genesis against Sephiroth's orders. Zack was torn between who to side with but stayed on the side of Shinra… The Shinra turned on Angeal when he disobeyed Jenova herself and searched for Genesis. When Angeal returned to the kingdom, without finding Genesis, he was labeled as a traitor."

"That's horrible." Cloud whispered.

"But that isn't the end of the story," Paine spoke catching Cloud's attention, "Jenova discovered that the reason Angeal had refused to mate with her was because he had fallen in love with a common woman… a normal woman and rumor has it, the woman gave him a child, but that is just rumor. Anyway, when he returned Jenova sent the entire army after him demanding that they find the woman and bring her to the kingdom, Angeal fought scores of the Shinra and broke his way into the castle where Jenova waited. He was intent on wiping out the Shinra's for the human… sadly, Angeal was met by Zack and Sephiroth. Zack was torn once again but Sephiroth made his mind up for him by fighting Angeal himself. I don't know about what happened but I do know that Angeal was mortally wounded by Sephiroth who left Zack with the dying man and that's how Zack got the behemoth of weapons, the Buster Sword."

"Zack just watched Sephiroth kill his mentor?" Cloud asked shocked and Paine nodded.

"Yes and from that point on he and Sephiroth were at odds at all times, Zack always striving to get stronger to one day surpass Sephiroth, but Nibelheim taught him how powerful Sephiroth is. The others know of this story but their minds are so warped by Jenova that they believed Angeal to be a traitor instead of a man who cared for his lover. At first, when I heard of what you did to Sephiroth, I thought it was Angeal's love child claiming revenge, but seeing your hair tells me other wise. Angeal's hair was dark like Zack's and dark hair is more dominant than any other color except for white hair which results in powerful warriors giving offspring, so you can tell that my parents were elites, Zack was a half-ling created with that special factor, that's why he's stronger than me." Paine sighed as she looked out into the rain and sighed. "I wonder where he is?" She spoke aloud

"I'm going to look for him… I guess you should prepare our food,"

"What do I look like?" Paine asked and Cloud sent her a glare.

"Just cook that thing." Cloud snapped not wanting to start a confrontation. Paine was a bit taken back by the anger in his voice but conceded.

"Fine, just come back." She added and he laughed.

"Why… you worried?" Cloud asked with a smirk before disappearing into the hazy fog the large fast drops of water created.

"Now he's a pervert just like Zack, great." She sighed sarcastically.

* * *

**I will do my best to get the next chapter up by tomorrow, just have to re-read it, It's done, but I have to read another fic for my little brother who just wrote something he wanted me to post on the site, It's good so far but I have to work out a few thing with him concerning some of the stuff he's got in it, anyway be on the look out for a new fic under my pen name but it won't be my fic, it'll be my little brothers, no word on the title yet either but it's like the movie AMERICAN GANGSTER.**

**If I can, I'll try to post the next chapter by tonight if I finish checking it, thanks for reading!**


	8. Act I Chapter 7

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Cloud, Paine and Zack were now just a day from Nibelheim after trekking miles through mountains and valleys. "I think we're gonna run right into the town at this point. If Sephiroth is there, Cloud you get the hell out of there. Paine you make sure he gets back to Nibelheim… you are too valuable to die right now… thousands are counting on us… we're their hope…" Zack added softly and continued down the slope of the mountain as he saw the clearing for what used to be Nibelheim far off in the distance.

"One more day, till you see your home? Getting cold feet?" Paine asked slyly as she followed Zack while Cloud looked at the town from afar.

"Let's just get this over with." Cloud sighed as the group headed into the thick forest that would lead to the city.

"When we get their I want you to hurry with whatever you have to do then we leave immediately… Sephiroth does come to Nibelheim often." Zack warned and Cloud frowned.

"How do you know?"

"Does that matter?" Zack countered and Cloud shook his head and continued following the two. The group had walked deep into the forest just as nightfall came. Zack had found a small sizable trench they could huddle in until dawn. "We're just going to have to settle for this tonight." Zack sighed. Paine nodded and silently tucked herself into the ditch followed by Zack while Cloud just looked at them.

"You have got to be kidding…" Cloud groaned but Zack shot him a glare.

"We can't sleep out in the open, if Soldiers are around they'll kill us in our sleep, at least in this trench we are closer to the ground and hopefully one of us picks up the sound of someone approaching." Zack reasoned and Cloud joined the two on the other side of Paine. "Now get some rest, tomorrow we reach Nibelheim." Zack sighed as he fell asleep.

Hours passed and Cloud sat awake still thinking about everything in his life and even the flashbacks he had when he met Tifa in Midgar and one in particular stood out above the rest.

"_**Penelope… love him as if he was your own… please…"**_ Whoever had said that to him was a woman. Cloud wondered if that had been the voice of his mother… but Penelope… the first woman to care for him had said his mother died giving birth. Cloud looked up at the sky as the stars sparkled above.

"So peaceful in contrast to what's going on down here." Cloud sighed as he looked at both the sleeping forms of Zack and Paine before getting up and going for a walk. Cloud had continued on his stroll thinking about everything and Tifa, in general but paused once he heard a sound off to his right. Cloud snapped his head in the direction of the sound and saw a young man around his age, wearing a long red coat with shoulder length brown hair looking at him.

"Sorry to startle you." He spoke as Cloud eased slightly but stayed alert. The man smirked a little and approached Cloud. "What are you doing out in the wilderness at a time like this… alone? You do know the Shinra are crawling all over this place right?" The brown haired man asked as Cloud frowned.

"What about you?" Cloud asked as he just grinned and shrugged causing his black shoulder guards to rise. Cloud looked at the attire and swore he had seen someone else wear the same type of uniform before, but before Cloud could continue thinking on it the man spoke.

"I see you're not to smart, so I'll be on my way."

"What were you doing here anyway?" Cloud pressed and the man looked at him before grinning.

"I just wanted to see an old friend, but he's not home right now. I answered your question how about giving me an answer on that very same question." Cloud looked at him hard before realizing the man wanted to now why he was there.

"I'm heading to Nibelheim." Cloud explained as the man's eyes widened slightly but he just grinned and gave Cloud a look.

"There's nothing there but ashes of a ghost town… Sephiroth made sure of that." He explained and Cloud frowned.

"What do you know of Sephiroth?"

"That he's Shinra." The man said instantly.

"I suppose you aren't?" Cloud asked and the man laughed.

"If I was would you still be alive right now? So tell me, what's in Nibelheim you're searching for… other than some scorched skeletons?"

"I… I was born there."

"Oh that's nice… what I mean to say it's good you got away." The man turned and began walking away but continued talking, "You shouldn't waste your time heading back there… Sephiroth usually heads this way during this time so a word of advice, run." The man spoke.

"I'm not afraid of him." Cloud shot out and the man paused. The man looked over his shoulder but made no motion to turn around.

"Every commoner fears Sephiroth." The man spoke and Cloud thought he had heard sarcasm in the man's voice. The young man then continued, "Nibelheim shouldn't mean anything to you if you were just born there… I'm getting the sense there's more." The man asked as Cloud sighed, he felt unsure about the man but realized that if he had been with Shinra he would know what Cloud looked like and had attacked.

"I escaped the day of the attack, with a friend." Cloud spoke as the man turned and looked at Cloud once again, this time with a strange glint in his eyes. The man grinned.

"You escaped Sephiroth?" He asked and Cloud nodded, "well that's not how the story goes…" The man turned around to leave and chuckled, "I guess you're heading to Nibelheim to finish things then?" He asked

"No… I just need to see my home again." Cloud responded and the man laughed.

"It's an honor to meet you… sorry I didn't exactly catch your name." He asked.

"Cloud… and you?" Cloud asked and the man continued to walk away. "What's your name?" Cloud demanded. The man looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"It's not important… but do me a favor and tell Zack that I know where she is." With that said the man walked off into the thick of the forest disappearing into the darkness. Cloud thought about chasing after him but realized he was far enough away from Paine and Zack. He would ask Zack about this in the mourning.

**The Next Day**

Auron had brought Jecht, Barret, Cid, Yuna Tifa, Rikku Tidus and Yuffie with him to search for the three Ex-Soldiers. With Cid's mechanical genius, the two week boat trip only lasted eight days and while on the ship Cid had been provided with the equipment to build yet another hover craft, one large enough for twenty people to sit on and travel at the speed of a running Chocobo. With the help of Jecht, Barret and surprisingly Yuffie the hovercraft powered by an exploding powder was finished two days after the group had landed.

While Cloud, Paine and Zack had taken the entire five week trip, two weeks over the ocean and three by land, Cid's inventions and expertise had gotten them over the ocean in eight days and they were now just three days from arriving in Nibelheim thanks to Cid's vehicle.

"They are already in Nibelheim by now if they traveled as hard as Zack said." Yuna explained as she looked at the map while Tidus looked over her shoulder and Rikku looked over the other. Cid grabbed his map and scoped out the remaining distance to find that they were on course to reach Nibelheim in three days exactly.

"If we keep the hovercraft at this speed, we'll get there in about three days, so you better hope we don't run out of fuel." Cid grinned.

"No way, I had Yuffie stock the craft before we left the harbor." Yuna grinned as Yuffie's eyes paled. Yuna looked at her from her map and frowned, "Yuffie you did stock the hovercraft with the exploding powder right?" Yuna asked and Yuffie turned red in a blush and shook her head. Everyone groaned as Yuffie spit out apologies.

"Cid we can't risk not having the hovercraft as a get away, so we'll just have to walk from here." Tifa sighed.

"But that'll add two days to the trip!" Rikku complained but Tifa lifted a hand.

"We're in the mountains now, so we should keep our strongest asset safe, we can't scale these mountains like the Shinra can and having the craft ready to escape is necessary."

"Spoken like a true war tactician." Auron grinned and continued, "Lady Lockhart is right, Cid, Barret, Jecht and Tidus will stay with the craft."

"I'm not abandoning Yuna again," Tidus spoke adamantly then Jecht stepped up.

"The three of us men can handle looking out for this baby." Jecht grinned, "Tidus can go with you… you are going towards the Shinra after all." Auron nodded and Cid then directed the hovercraft towards a hidden cave entrance.

"This is a pretty massive cave… shouldn't it be on the map?" Yuffie asked looking at the map in Yuna's had. The group lit several torches and illuminated the cave as the hovercraft came to a stop. The group got down from the vehicle and walked around the cave until Rikku found a secret passage.

"Look!" She exclaimed and everyone came to her side. Cid, Barret and Jecht stayed behind with the hovercraft and waited while the others headed on to search down the passage way. "What do you think is down here?" Yuffie asked.

"I have no clue…" Tifa whispered as an eerie green light shined up ahead. "It's some kind of clearing up ahead." Tifa whispered as she and the others walked to the green light and gasped in shock at the sight before them. "It's… it's a… woman…" Tifa whispered as she looked at the large crystalline structure that held a beautiful woman within.

Auron stepped forward and gasped. The other's looked at the elder man and then he spoke, "This is Lucrecia… the daughter of the first Shinra ruler who attacked the Ancient City… she was the mate of Hojo, the reason the Ancients fled to Midgar. She is deemed as the mother of the super powered Shinra we fight today." Auron whispered as Tidus growled and drew his blade.

"Then we should make sure to rid ourselves of her!" He growled but Auron held a hand up.

"Something is in here with us." Auron whispered as the group became alert and looked around. Instantly Tidus lifted his sword and deflected a burst of energy that flew towards him. Auron narrowed his eyes and then moved in front of Tidus and deflected several more of the similar bursts of light. "Show yourself!" Auron roared as a figure cloaked in a long red jacket appeared from the dark corners of the opening. He had pure black hair that was down to his back and his body was thin but there was some muscle definition. "Who are you?"

"Leave!!" He roared and lifted a weapon that fired several more energy burst that Auron deflected before Yuna created a barrier that blocked the attacks. The man stopped firing the strange weapon and waited.

"That is one hell of a weapon…" Tidus gulped as Yuna allowed the barrier to fall. Auron rushed forward to attack but the red coated man dodged the sword and fired several more times but Auron deflected the attacks skillfully.

"We have to help him!" Tifa growled as she rushed forward. The man looked at her and aimed his weapon and fired but Tifa dodged several times before closing in and kicking the weapon from his hand and punching him backwards. Auron and the group stood amazed at Tifa's skill and quickness. They had heard she was agile but had not expected her to be so fast. Tifa finished her attack with a roundhouse that sent the man flying into a wall. Tifa finally got a good look at the man who appeared several years older than her and she spoke up, "Who are you?!" Tifa demanded as the man clutched the ground with a golden clawed hand and finally looked down in defeat.

"Leave Lucrecia alone… please." He begged, "take me and do what you wish but leave her alone." He pleaded Tifa looked shocked and turned to the others who approached.

"What… who are you?" Tifa asked softer and finally the man spoke.

"I am Vincent Valentine… " He spoke softly and Auron's surprise was audible.

"Impossible, that would make you close to a century old!" Auron frowned and once he realized the others' confusion he continued, "Vincent Valentine was Hojo's top officer when the Shinra drove the Ancients from their home into Midgar nearly seventy years ago in 1000 B.C." Auron explained as everyone looked at Vincent in shock.

"It is true… I am willing to pay for the sin's of the Shinra… just don't disturb Lucrecia…" Vincent pleaded

"What's wrong with her?" Tifa asked looking at the woman.

"Hojo placed her into this… this hell because she loved me… not him…" Vincent whispered as he stared at the crystal that trapped Lucrecia. Tifa and the group looked confused and Auron spoke.

"The Shinra history claim Lucrecia was the ruler of the Shinra that overran the Ancients years ago." Auron spoke but Vincent shook his head.

"Hojo forced Lucrecia to give life to a child… Lucrecia was torn between destroying the child and allowing the innocent creature to live." Vincent paused and looked down, "she gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, then Hojo tossed her aside and when she and I tried to start a force to stop Hojo's insanity he placed her in this…" Vincent spoke as he walked towards the crystal and rubbed it sadly. "Hojo killed her father and any that opposed him. Without Lucrecia, I had no desire to fight or live… " Vincent whispered but they heard him.

"How is it you're still alive?" Yuffie asked and Vincent spoke.

"The catastrophe that fell from the sky and gave the Shinra they're abilities caused the goddess of this planet to awaken. Lucrecia and I struck a deal with her to be responsible for undoing the damage the Shinra have done… but… I've failed… I've failed the planet and I've failed Lucrecia." Vincent whispered, "Leave this place please and never return." Vincent whispered. Yuna looked close to tears.

"We have to be able to help them somehow!" Yuna spoke to Auron who seemed saddened himself.

"There is no way to help me." Vincent spoke as he touched the crystal. Then a voice echoed through the cave causing everyone to look around.

"Is someone else here?" Tifa asked but Vincent shook his head and held his hand out towards his weapon and it flew to his hand.

"Show yourself!!" Vincent hissed and instantly a white light flashed brightly and faded to reveal a woman. Auron's eyes widened at the recognition of the woman.

"Lady Ifalna!!" Auron exclaimed and bowed down to the woman. Ifalna turned and greeted him.

"Sir Auron… you have aged from the young man you had once been. It is good to see you again."

"Leave!" Vincent hissed but Ifalna faced him and spoke.

"Vincent, the planet has realized that it should have never placed the burden of saving it on you. With the events that have occurred, recently the planet wants to give you and Lucrecia the chance you deserve." Ifalna spoke as the group huddled around her and Vincent.

"What…" Vincent asked breathlessly.

"You must swear that you and Lucrecia will fight against the Shinra and they shall help bring Lucrecia from this prison." Ifalna stated and Vincent's eyes widened. He fell to his knees and bowed.

"I'll do whatever you want!" He pleaded as his sincerity touched Tifa.

"How can we help?" She asked Ifalna who looked at her fondly and smiled.

"Bring my daughter to this cave after you have retrieved Cloud… she can help." Ifalna spoke.

"Lady Ifalna… you had a child?" Auron asked amazed and confused. She nodded sadly and continued,

"It was out of wedlock after the passing of my husband and the father was a warrior of Shinra. I sent my child to Midgar where she has grown up without fear of being persecuted for that which Cloud and Zack have been persecuted for. Auron, bring Aeris here and she will free Lucrecia." Ifalna ordered as everyone but Vincent and Ifalna gasped.

"Aeris is a Shinra?" Tidus asked

"Impossible!!" Yuna gasped but Ifalna nodded.

"My daughter possesses the strengths of the Shinra but the mystical abilities of a pure Ancient. Though both forces of her heritage has canceled out her physical strength, Aeris is in touch with the planet more so than any Ancient in existence. She will be given the power to heal Lucrecia, but" Ifalna looked to Vincent and spoke, "if you do not aid in stopping the Shinra… Lucrecia shall perish."

"I will help in any way I can." Vincent spoke as he stood,

"Then you will begin now… you are to head to Nibelheim with them and retrieve a young man named Cloud. He is the reason you no longer have the responsibility of stopping your people, for I and Aeris's father sacrificed our lives so that his birth mother could survive and give him life. His birth mother's, Lyra's escape from the Shinra was one of many key events in history that have been leading up to this moment… the moment when the Ancients will have the greatest chance to defeat the Shinra… if you fail now, the Shinra shall never be stopped." Ifalna stated softly.

"Wait what does that mean? What sequences!?" Tifa asked wanting to now more.

"In time Tifa you shall understand much, for you are also just as important as Cloud is to the Ancients' victory… even more so than my daughter." Ifalna then vanished in a flash of light leaving everyone confused but looking at Tifa in a much different light.

"Tifa… you're a key to the Shinra's defeat." Rikku repeated as Yuna looked at her friend who was still confused about the woman's words.

"We must go now, this Cloud, must be found and the Shinra must be stopped." Vincent stated. Tifa looked at him and nodded before turning to Auron.

"What do we do now Auron?" She asked.

"We find Cloud as Lady Ifalna instructed." Auron spoke before the group headed back towards the entrance.

* * *

** REVIEW **


End file.
